Love Potion
by Chicke
Summary: Kagome is drugged with a love spell meant to make her fall in love with Naraku. But it does not go as planned. SessKag
1. Broken Hearted

Special Thanks to Our Beta kookookitty !!

Kagome is drugged with a love spell meant to make her fall in love with Naraku. But it does not go as planned.

I do not own Inuyasha and I make no money in writing these stories they are just for fun.

"…" Speaking words

'….' thoughts

Baka - stupid / fool

Love Potion

Chapter One

Unexpected Encounters

Kagome's Thoughts

The day ended as any other. They searched for Naraku and any clues they might find about his where about. There were a few leads that took them west. Whenever they headed west there is always a confrontation with Sesshomaru. I swear I have never seen brother or half brothers act like that youkai or not it is a disgrace to the family.

I myself have been riding my bike or walking lately not wanting to depend on Inuyasha for anything. Yea that is right I caught him again with Kikyo. They embraced each other in a passionate kiss. It broke my heart, but this is my fault for not making him choose. I mean we are not having sex or anything. We are not even officially going out. Nor have we even spoken about it. He has never told me his feelings. Out of all the time we have been together I got one kiss. A kiss mind you, I gave to save his human heart, so that does not count. I keep finding myself in bad situations; either violent ones or embarrassing ones. I mean come on give me some peace here! I should be at the mall ogling guys with my friends, but no I am stuck here fighting youkai. I mean some are extremely handsome even some of our enemies are great looking. Like Inuyasha's older brother is extremely good looking. Inuyasha would kill me if he knew I thought his half brother was good looking. 'hmm maybe next time he makes me mad about Kikyo I will tell him' she giggled at the thought of seeing his angry red face. 'He is such a baka sometimes maybe next time I see Koga I should let him kiss me and see how he likes it. Ahh I am so evil sometimes. That would piss him off just as much as me telling him his brother is cute. Ok maybe not just as much.' I realize the only thing I have left to do is get over my love for Inuyasha. There is no other way to go about it, I can not leave I have a responsibilities to hold on to.

end of her thoughts

I guess this story starts when Inuyasha disappeared from our camp without as much as a word. Food was cooked and ready I waited for him to return and when he didn't I went to look for him. I grabbed my bow and arrows and turned to speak "Sango I am going to look for Inuyasha." Sango gave me a look then said "be careful Kagome"

I nodded and smiled. Then walked into the forest I seen him enter. I walked for about 5 minutes when I started to hear voices. I ducked behind a tree to see who it was. That is when I seen Inuyasha declaring his love for Kikyo. The he took her in his arms and kissed her passionately. Mind you Kikyo must have known I was there by now because she said "Inuyasha what about my reincarnation? Don't you love her?"

He looked at her then tightened his embrace "No, I am in love with only you." then he kissed her again. I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces. I had to get away from there; Away from him. I turned and ran. I ran as fast as my legs would take me. I was trying to get back to the camp, but I could not think and must have taken the wrong turn. When I realized I was lost I began to get scared. 'I am alone in the forest…In the middle of the night… With only my bow and a few arrows for protection! What an idiot Kagome!' she spat at herself while crying nonstop.

Only a half mile away in a clearing was the camp of Sesshomaru and his small pack. He was resting against the tree with all his senses at their fullest. He smelled and heard someone crying he would have left them be if he did not realize who the scent belonged to. 'What is Inuyasha's wench doing in the forest alone?' he thought to himself while getting up to walk in the direction he smelled her.

Kagome's Miko powers started to go haywire meaning there is a demon nearby. She stopped in her tracks and readied her bow and got her arrow prepared. She scanned the area for the demon. Then she saw it, a white baboon pelt. "Naraku"

As Sesshomaru was entering the forest he smelled Naraku. He then began to run full speed ahead. 'Stupid girl is going to get herself killed by Naraku. Not while she on my lands she won't.' he thought to himself.

She pointed her arrow at the hanyou. "Is this another one of your puppets? Are you afraid to face a human? You are pathetic!" Naraku laughed an evil chilling laugh "No my little miko I am not afraid of a human. This is for protection how ever. We are in the western lands after all."

Sesshomaru came around a tree and saw the miko with her arrow pointed at the puppet. He heard what Naraku said 'Good he should be afraid of me, because I will be the one to kill him.' with that he began to walk out from behind the tree.

"Enough talking Naraku it is time to die!" she exclaimed while shooting the arrow at him.

He dodged her attack and send his tentacles at her grabbing her. Lifting her off the ground "I'll be taking those shards from you now. Do not worry I will put them to good use when I kill your friends."

Her eyes widened with shock and fear. "You should be afraid Miko because of your failure to keep your shards all those you hold dear will die."

Her face reddened with anger and she yelled at the top of her lungs "NO NARAKU YOU WILL DIE. NOW!" she closed her eyes and her body glowed pink purifying the tentacles that where attached to her. She dropped to the ground ungracefully.

She stood and reached for an arrow. A white flash stopped in front of her, she froze. Sesshomaru turned to her and said "Hide I will take care of this puppet."

She nodded and went behind a tree not wanting to disobey. "OH what do we have here? The great Lord Sesshomaru rescuing a human!? His brother's human no less. I guess the love of humans runs in the family, huh?" Naraku laughed.

"Enough of your vile voice half-breed die!" with that he jumped up with his unsheathed Toukijin and slashed the puppet in two.

Kagome was watching him from behind the tree. She had never really had the chance to watch him, I mean actually watch him move. 'He moves with grace and poise. It seems all his moves are calculated before he makes them; Unlike Inuyasha who runs in blind swinging every which way.'

She was knocked out of her thought when she heard his voice "Miko what are you doing here without the half-breed?"

"Um you see well, it like this." she was stumbling over her words. 'Great impression Kagome now he will think you're an idiot!

He lifted his eyebrow at her nonsense. "Its like what?" he asked with an impatient tone.

"Well I was at camp and I went to look for Inuyasha to tell him his food was ready. Then,,," she paused while looking at the ground "…then I saw something I probably shouldn't have. I got upset and ran. I tried to get back to the camp but I got lost. Then I saw Naraku and that is when you came."

He lifted his head to sniff, "He is no where near us now."

She felt her heart drop in her chest. She closed her eyes trying not to cry. He looked at her for a minute then turned around and began to walk back to his camp expecting her to follow. She saw him beginning to walk so she followed quietly behind him.

He glanced back out the corner of his eyes and noticed her following. "You can follow me until the whelp comes to get you.'

she looked up and his back "Thank you"

"Hm" was all he said in reply.

When they reached the clearing where he was camped, Rin was asleep next to Ah Un and so was Jaken. Sesshomaru walked over to the tree he previously occupied and sat down.

Kagome followed him to the tree and sat down besides him. "I know I said it already but I do want you to know I mean it when I said thank you." she said while she flashed him a smile.

"I did not save you Naraku was there so I killed his puppet nothing more." he replied.

Her smile faded some. "Well that's all fine but thanks anyway. And thank you from saving me from Mukotsu from the band of seven. If you didn't show up when you did I would probably be dead. So thank you."

He looked at her trying to find any amount of insincerity when not finding any he nodded in acceptance.

She smiled at him again before looking in her lap.

He closed his eyes again.

She looked up at him 'He is an extraordinary creature youkai or not. He looks like he should have been carved of marble.' She looked at his face following the two strips on his left and right cheek, the crescent moon in the center of his forehead and the maroon color right above his eyes.

He could feel her looking at him even though his eyes are closed "Is there something you wish to inquire of me Miko?" he asks while his eyes are still closed.

"Sorry I didn't mean to stare. Its just… I have never seen you up close before and usually it's a good thing. But I am happy I got the chance to meet you when you aren't trying to kill me." she said with a nervous giggle.

He would have smiled or laughed if he wasn't Sesshomaru but all she got was his normal reply of "Hm"

She waited a few more moments then spoke again it was a stupid question but the silence was unnerving. "How do you keep your cloths so white? I mean you're sitting on the ground but every time I see you...?" she paused for a second causing him to open his eyes in curiosity of what she will say next. "Every time I see you you're so clean. You never look like you spend nights outdoors."

"Is that what you want you really wanted to ask me Miko?" his face was the normal unemotional mask but his eyes showed amusement. She nodded.

"I am the Lord of the Western Lands I cannot look anything less than that, no matter where I am." he looked at her to make sure she is listening. "Since you asked me a clothing question now it is my turn."

She nodded in agreement; she knew what his question was going to be.

"Why do you wear.." he paused for a moment, "inappropriate clothes that fit the station of a whore when you are not one?"

She knew that was the question and she could not help but get offended. She answered all the same, "Well in my time this is not inappropriate. This is what all the people my age wear. Where I come from this is far from the clothing a whore would wear. Whores where I come from wear see through shirts and skirts that show the bottom of their asses. Or shirts that just cover their.." she paused and blushed a deep shed of red.

He lifted his eyebrow at her embarrassment but stood quietly for her to continue.

"The shirts they wear just cover their nipples (she looks down not wanting to look in his face) and some of the skirts are see through. Whores where I am from leave nothing to the imagination. Men like to look at the goods before they buy them." she finished to lookup at him.

"I would like to visit this home of yours sometime."

She gasped and said "Well it is kind of hard to explain but I am not from this time. I mean area." her heartbeat sped up rapidly.

'Time? She said time twice when referring to her home. What could that mean? Does it have something to do with that well she disappears into?' "Miko does you getting home have something to do with that well you disappear into?"

Kagome's mouth opened and flapped around like a fish out of water. Right then he knew he was right, that is how she gets home.

"H- How did you know?" she asked nervously.

"I make it my point to find out all I can about my enemies. So that is how you get home."

"Yes it is a portal to my era."

"Your era? What does that mean?"

She relaxed a little and then said, "I live in the" she cleared her throat "future." she had a short pause then continued "500 years to be exact."

He opened his eyes again to look at her "You are from the future?" he asked unable to hold back his smirk.

"I know you probably think I am crazy but it is true. There is only one other person from this era able to enter it. And he has seen my era already. People no longer fight with swords. There are other more efficient ways to destroy an enemy. Weapons from my time are extremely dangerous they can destroy a whole country with a single press of a button. You do not need to be near an enemy to kill them. There are machines that humans use to fly and drive places far away. Buildings are taller then the tallest trees. There is a huge lack of forest where I come from. The skies are filled with pollution, which is a gas that can kill you and smells really bad. A full youkai with a sensitive nose would not be able to handle it. Even that jerk has a hard time with his nose while he is there so I could only imagine it would be worse on you."

He was listening to her speak taking in all she says. One thing got to him though if she is in fact from the future how is it that she knows nothing of youkai?

"How is it you knew nothing of youkai when you arrived here?"

She looked down in her lap with a sad face and a frown where her smile used to be. "You see I have never seen youkai before I came to this era. In my time youkai are just myth and legends; nothing more than a scary story to keep kids in line. But do not get me wrong, 500 years is a lot of time youkai probably just learned new magic that allows them to hide their youki aura and marks. So there could be plenty out there I just never seen them before."

He was a bit disturbed about hearing there are no youkai her time 'what happens to my kind in the next 500 years?'

She looked at the unnamed emotions running across his eyes then she added, "Well like I said before there could be magic that hides your youki and markings. But I will tell you what; If you promise not to kill me I will look for you in 500 years when I go home. If I find you I will let you know. Just remember not to kill me. I will look up your name in this thing called the internet, if there is any info about you I will find it there. But mind you, you may be going by a different name in my time. And it is not like I can march up to your home and knock on your door." she said with a slight giggle.

He was still looking at her "And why can't you? You don't strike me as the frightened type."

She huffed at his comment and replied "I am not scared I just don't know where you live is all! And I have yet to see any palaces in my time, which could mean it is no longer there or you have enchantments designed to hide it."

"Hm" was his reply. "How is it that you are able to go into the well?" he asked.

"I think it has to do with the Jewel of Four Souls. I was born with it inside my body. I got here because a centipede youkai came out the well and dragged me in. That's how I met Inuyasha he was pinned to a tree. When the youkai was trying to kill me I set him free. He killed the her then tried to kill me for the jewel. This is when Kaede put the necklace around him. So he can be near but have no chance of stealing the jewel; he wanted to become a full youkai. Then a crow got a hold of the jewel and when I fired an arrow at it to stop it the jewel shattered. It is my entire fault that Naraku has the jewel. I did not know it was in my body until the centipede bit it out of me. And I did not know what it did either. In my time there is not much info about the jewel. Just that it shattered and was put back together then destroyed. There is nothing about Naraku, nothing about other youkai, nothing about who put it back together and nothing about the one who broke it. I am happy about part. I don't have to read about how much of a clumsy chick I am." she said with a light laugh.

"Chick? Why would you use that word to describe yourself?" he asked curiously.

"Oh um. It is a term used to describe the female gender. It is less colorful then wench or bitch or cunt; which are vulgar terms used to describe women."

"Cunt?"

She turned red.

He lifted and eyebrow, "What is the true meaning of Cunt?" he asked curiously.

She turned even redder. "um… Well… arg… ok that is not something I feel comfortable about explaining to you." she replied looking into her lap.

He looked at her, amusement clearly in his eyes. "This Sesshomaru has asked you a question."

She turned even redder. "The true meaning of cunt is the female organ. Simpler put a pussy… That word is also a vulgar way to described a weak male in my era. It is the ultimate diss to a male. And Dick, or Dickhead and also asshole is used to describe a male jerk." she finished with her blush still clear across her cheeks.

"Your era is well versed in vulgar terms." it was more like a statement then a question but she nodded in agreement. "Your time does seem indeed interesting." he replied.

"There is something else that will not be figured out for another few hundred years." she said while looking at him. He looked at her and told her to continue with his eyes. "Well now it is believed that he earth is flat, but it is not, it is round. And there are other countries that are yet to be formed other then the main lands that is."

"That is indeed interesting." he said while staring at the sky.

"Oh ya! I almost forgot, you are a star gazer." he looked at her for an explanation. "In my era we have traveled to the moon." his eyes widened with shock. 'How can humans make it to the moon?' he decided to ask "how is it that humans can travel to the moon when youkai can not?"

She smile a huge smile "We have these things called rockets and they take people out of the earth's atmosphere. There is no air up there so people have to wear special suits to breath. There are many planets in our universe. But we have yet to go to them because it would take years to get there. But we have sent machines to take pictures and get soil samples of the ground."

"That is interesting that mortals can design these machines."

"It takes years and years to make them, along with tons and tons of money." she replied. "Also the stars are burning gas balls in the sky. The stars you see now have probably already died down because they are light years away; Meaning billions and billions of miles away. If you had a telescope in certain times of the year you could see the planet Mars. You could see it with out a telescope but it will look like a different colored star."

"I would like to know what a telescope is and when we could see this other planet."

She smiled and said "well a telescope is like a... how do I explain it? Ah it makes far away things you're looking at look bigger and closer then they actually are. I would have to go home to find out when the next time mars will be seen."

He nodded his understanding then she said "It is really nice to have an intelligent conversation with someone. When I tried to tell that jerk about rockets he was more interested in Ramon then space travel. It is really quite something. He does not understand that I have to go home a lot so I can go to school and learn things like Math, Science, Social Studies, Literature, Biology, Chemistry, and World History. We are forced to go to school until we are 16 but you graduate at 17. Needless to say I have not been able to go very often because he keeps me here as his personal jewel detector. Because he is a baka he expects everyone else to be that stupid."

Sesshomaru could have laughed hearing her talk about his half-breed half brother that way. Instead he replied "He must have done something really bad for you to talk about him like that."

Her smile faded once again as she recalled what she saw. "I should not be so mad about it because I kind of already knew, but I saw him with Kikyo and he was declaring his love to her. And embracing her and kissing her. Then she asked him what about me, and he said that he doesn't love me he loves her and I ran away. He doesn't know I heard him; I couldn't interrupt what I saw. I had half a mind to show him how it felt so see the one you care about in a passionate kiss with someone you dislike. It is not like me to think that way I usually just go home but I got lost. Then you saved me. I know I should probably leave the group and join another that looks for the jewel. Like Koga or something but I won't because, well Koga has a thing for me but I don't feel the same and he will not listen to reason. I don't know why people want to use me. They both want me because I can sense and see the jewel." she said with a fake smile looking at him.

He had a disgusted look on his face. 'That half breed picked a dead one over the living one? He just keeps making a bad name for our family' he thought.

"Well you are an intelligent woman I believe you will make the best decision for yourself"

She looked at him dumbfounded 'did he just complement me? I must have been hearing it wrong.' she thought, she replied all the same "You are probably right."

"I always am" he replied with a smirk.

She smiled back.

"You should go to sleep I do not want to be blamed for your lack of rest." he stated.

She nodded in agreement. "Do you mind if I sleep here?" she asked.

"Do as you please." was his answer.

She nodded and lay against the tree and fell asleep shortly after.


	2. The Morning After

Special Thanks to our beta kookookitty !!

Chapter 2  
The morning after

Kagome awoke with the sun shining in her face, the birds chirping in her ear and she slowly opened her eyes. She sat up half expecting to see Inuyasha breathing down her neck but he was not there. She turned her head and saw white silk. Last nights events came back to her in a sweep of memories. She blushed and looked up at his face he was looking right into her eyes with his normally unemotional face.

"Sorry, I did not mean to lean on you." she said with her head down.

He huffed, "We will be moving on soon. That half breed will undoubtedly catch your scent with mine and come running." He stood and began to walk.

She got up and said, "Well let me apologies to you in advance for yet more trouble I will cause when he comes here. He will probably think you kidnapped me. And you know how presumptuous he could be at times. He will come to the wrong conclusions and attempt to attack you." she looked up at him.

He was looking into her eyes with amusement shinning through. "You amuse me human. He can not harm this Sesshomaru." he turned and began to walk again

"That is not what I meant. I am full aware that he cannot even touch you let alone cause you any harm. I was just apologizing for what he will attempt to do." she replied.

"Why do you flatter me?" he asked while walking and not looking at her.

She blushed a light shade of pink and replied, "I was not flattering you. I was stating the obvious. There is a difference."

He turned at quirked an eyebrow at her. 'I do not comprehend this female. One month she is aiming an arrow at me, the next she is complementing me' still looking at her, he signals to her with his eyes to walk beside him.

She understood and sped up to walk behind him. When she reached the side of him he looked at her without turning his head and said "I do not understand you."

"Huh?"

He continued, "One month you shoot an arrow at me like a fearless priestess. Now you are complementing me."

She looked down and replied, "As much as I may admire the fighting form of an enemy in battle I cannot sit back and watch that enemy attack a friend or ally. Even if I know they can kill me in a second I would still have to try because I would feel horrible if they were killed or injured and I did nothing. Every time we met except last night you were the enemy and I had to respond as such no matter how scared I was or how cute I think you are. None..." she stopped speaking because she noticed him turn to her when she called him cute.

He quirked his eyebrow.

She blushed ten shades of red and turned away. 'I can't believe I told him I thought he was cute. Oh my god I could die of embarrassment!' She shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"So Miko how long have you been attracted to me?" he said with a smirk.

She looked at him smirking and turned red.

He was watching as her cheeks flushed red and how the blush carried down her neck and hide under her shirt. That was a question she would not answer.

When he asked her, her heartbeat sped up, telling him she was nervous and embarrassed. He smirked mentally, 'I like teasing this human she is amusing. Do not get attached to her she is not your ward she is your brother's alpha bitch. I wonder what she would say if I told her she could travel with me. That she does not need to go back to the whelp. That would surely go right up his ass!' Sesshomaru was laughing in his head at the idea of her saying to Inuyasha that she will stay with him.

Shard Hunter Group

They awoke early in the morning when they realized that Kagome was not there. Her scent was fading; meaning she had not been there all night. Sango was the first to awaken and notice her sister's absence. She woke up Miroku and asked "Miroku have you seen Kagome since last night?"

He looked at her then to Kagome's sleeping bag which only sleeps one Shippo. "No I have not seen her since she went looking for Inuyasha last night. I fell asleep before she returned." They looked at each other eith worry, and then Miroku said, "We need to find Inuyasha."

Sango nodded, they packed up quickly grabbing Kagome's bag as well. They got Shippo then hopped on Kirara. As they began to pick up off the ground Inuyasha came walking out the forest towards where the camp used to be. He looks at everyone noticing they were missing an important member. "Where is Kagome?" he asked looking at Sango then to Miroku.

They both sighed. "I should ask you that Inuyasha." Sango said with anger clear in her voice.

He looked at her for a moment "What is that suppose to mean?" he bit back.

Miroku sighed then said "She went looking for you last night." When that was said he looked away. Miroku sighed again walked over to him and bopped him on his head with his staff.

"What was that for you baka" Inuyasha yelled.

Miroku began to talk, "You went to see Kikyo last night didn't you?"

Inuyasha turned away with a guilty look on his face.

Miroku sighed again "What I think happened is Kagome went looking for you and found you. When she saw you and what ever you were doing she probably ran."

Sango could not be any angrier, "She is in the forest full of youkai with the jewel shards; practically unprotected! You better hope we find her unharmed or I will..." she paused clenching her hands into fists.

They started to walk into the woods; it did not take long for him to pick up on her scent. The further they got the worse it looked. He started to pick up stale traces of Naraku's scent his face paled. He looked over at the others; they knew something was up.

"Inuyasha what is it?"

He continued sniffing and picked up another scent that made him even paler. He felt like he could cry. "I smell an old scent of Naraku."

They gasped in unison.

That is not all either "I smell Sesshomaru."

They were now afraid, if one wasn't bad enough now they knew she encountered two.

He continued sniffing, when he caught her scent and Sesshomaru leaving that area, "This is a good sign it guess. Kind of." he whispered more to himself then the others.

"What was that Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"Well it seems she and Sesshomaru walked off in this direction."

Sango looked terrified for her friend.

They walked until they came into a clearing. Miroku looked up at the fire pit, "This must be where they camped last night."

Inuyasha continued to sniff until he got to a tree. Sesshomaru's and Kagome's scent mixed under the tree.

Seeing his face reddened with anger, the others asked, "What is it Inuyasha?"

He looked at her with his face red and full of anger. "This is where they slept." he said while pointing to the spot.

Miroku, grinning perversely said, "You mean they slept together last night?"

Inuyasha started to clench and unclench is fists before replying "I do not smell arousal or the scent of sex in the air so all they did was sleep." The idea of Kagome and his brother sleeping so close pissed him off royally.

"If they did not have sex Inuyasha then why are you so upset?" Miroku asked

.  
That was it Inuyasha had had it and he shouted, "Because my bastard brother has no business sleeping so close to MY WOMAN!"

They were shocked and annoyed at the same time.

'Did Inuyasha just call her his women?' Miroku thought. Then he decided to speak his mind "Inuyasha she is not your women you chose Kikyo; which is why she ran into the forest and could have gotten killed."

Inuyasha stood quietly then said "It does not matter we have to find her before he kills her for her tongue."

Sesshomaru's pack

They continued walking until early afternoon when he stopped at the next clearing and said, "We will stop here to eat. Jaken get the fire started."

Kagome was overjoyed she was starving not having a chance to eat breakfast.

Sesshomaru walked to a nearby tree and she followed. While sitting in silence. She was looking at her clothes they were ripped and stained with blood. She let out an audible sigh.

"What is wrong Miko?" Sesshomaru asked.

She looked up at him and smiled then replied "Oh nothing when I was in the woods my clothes got ripped up and now they are stained with my blood. I just wish I had my bag so I could change into something clean." While looking at her ripped and stained cloths. "Oh well… I better go find something to eat." she stood up and walked towards the area Rin was in.

Sesshomaru stood up and walked towards Jaken. "Jaken go to the village and get a kimono for Lady Kagome. And some rice."

Jaken huffed and started cursing humans under his breath.

Sesshomaru turned to him again and said "Do not anger me Jaken. And be quick about it."

Jaken bowed and replied, "Y- Yes milord" then scurried towards Ah Un and got on him and took of to the sky.

'If she does travel with me she needs to look presentable. Even if she decides to go back to the whelp she will have a keepsake to remind her of me and how I saved her. Besides, until he gets here she needs to look like a lady in case we receive visitors. I do not want people to think I am traveling with a whore, never mind a human whore.' Sesshomaru thought to himself.

After a few minutes Rin and Kagome were making their way back to the camp with fish. Kagome prepared the fish to cook. While it cooked she walked over to Sesshomaru and sat beside him.

She looked him over and noticed the missing arm. She started to feel bad because it was kind of her fault. That is when she got a brilliant idea. 'I can heal him as a thank you gift. Yeah, that will be a great gift!'

Sesshomaru noticed her staring and was about to say something when she beat him to it, "I want to do something for you. But it will require our close proximity. We will need to be touching."

He looked at her and raised an eyebrow then commented, "What could a human do for this Sesshomaru that would require our touching?"

She smiled a true smile her eyes sparkled. "I want to heal you. Now come stand up." she said to him while leaning in to take his hand. She tugged at his hand for a moment, he was not moving. "Come on I do not have all day." she said impatiently while tapping her foot.

He raised himself off the ground and stood still with his arm by his side.

She walked slowly up to him until their bodies touched. She wrapped her arms around his waist.

His eyes widened with shock. Before he could stop himself he had his arm around her as well.

She closed her eyes and started to relax. "Sesshomaru, please make sure you can handle my weight because when I am done I may be out of energy. I imagine what I am about to do will drain a lot out of me." she said in a whisper.

He heard her and held her tighter to him.

She felt her healing energy grow inside her body. She released it and started to glow light blue then it soon surrounded him.

He started to get nervous he was going to stop her until he realized it was not hurting him.

She took her hand that was glowing brighter blue and held onto the stub on his left.

He started to feel tingling in his left side but it did not hurt. She started to get limp in his arm so he held her closer. When the light died down she was asleep. He gently put her on the ground with both hands. '…both hands?' he thought with shock. He moved his left arm in a circle to test it. The muscles matched his other arm; the markings were where they could be. If he did not know any better he would have thought he never lost it in the first place. This was the first time in a long time he felt whole again. He leaned down beside her and whispered "Thank you!" That was the first time in his life he said thank you to anyone besides his mother and father. He was stunned that she would do this for him.

He lifted his nose to sniff, 'Jaken is back.' he said to himself, getting up from the ground.

They landed beside him and Jaken scurried off the dragon with two boxes. Jaken noticed both of his lord's arms and his eyes bugged out. "Milord your arms! How did you? When did you? That is extraordinary, you are extraordinary!"

Sesshomaru looked at Jaken, "Silence Jaken, I did not do this she did." he said while looking down at the sleeping girl.

Jaken's mouth opened in shock. "How could a lowly human be capable of such power?" Jaken whispered more to himself than anyone else.

Sesshomaru heard him fine. 'That is something I would like to know. Not even my sword could heal my arm. No youkai healer could do it either. But this human did it with ease and perfection.' he mused to himself.

After half an hour she started to stir. She opened her eyes, saw him, smiled and sat up. "Have I been out long?" she asked.

"No, only for half an hour."

She looked at him and saw his arm. She smiled a brilliant smile. "Did I heal it ok?" she asked.

He looked at her and replied, "It suits me."

She knew he liked it; she also knew he would not come straight out and say it. He looked at her for a minute as if he was trying to find the answer to an unknown question. When he could not find it he asked "Why? Why did you heal my arm?"

She looked at him seriously then replied, "It is a gift, a thank you for saving me and taking care of me. Besides I should have been the one to give it back anyway. Because if I did not take that stupid sword out of the tomb then it never would have happened." She looked at him and then said, "By the way, I have no idea how I was able to pull it out. I mean I had my hand on it and when I saw you attacking Inuyasha and he was losing I ran to him but I still had my hand on the sword and it just came out. I did not pull it or pry it, it just sort of fell out. I know that day probably bugged the hell out of you. If it's any conciliation I thought I was going to die that day. And the answer to the question you asked but I didn't answer: I thought so since that day." with that she was quiet.

He leaned over and grabbed the box that Jaken brought to him and handed it to her. "Here change into this."

She looked at the box for a second before reaching to take it. She opened the box carefully and found a light blue silk Kimono with dark blue Sakura blossoms. Her eyes widened with joy, "It's beautiful!" she whispered. She put the box down and threw herself into his arms and hugged him like he had never been hugged before. "Thank you Sesshomaru!" she whispered in his ear sending shivers down his spine.

He closed his eyes while in her embrace enjoying the feeling she was giving him. After a moment the spell wore off and he stepped back. 'Why did I let her hug me? Why did I hug her back? And why the HELL did I enjoy it?' He thought to himself. As she bent down to pick up then box and Sesshomaru noticed himself staring at her legs and ass cursing himself for checking her out.

Kagome walked over to a bush and began to change in to her new kimono. When she came out of the bush she walked over to Sesshomaru and asked, "How does it look?" then she twirled around to let him see it back and front.

"It suits you." he replied with a bored tone. "We should be moving on now."


	3. The fighting brothers and Naraku's attac

Special Thanks to Our Beta kookookitty !!

Chapter 3  
The fighting brothers and Naraku's attack.

Naraku's Castle

Naraku was in his chambers when he called for Kanna, "Kanna come here." After a few moments he saw her in his doorway.

"Yes master Naraku" she replied.

"Kanna show me Kagome."

She took a few steps closer to him and tilted the mirror for him to see inside. The mirror that once held his reflection started to whirl and was replaced by the image of Kagome. Then the image got wider and showed the company she was keeping.

"So the little Miko is traveling with Sesshomaru, I image that would be an interesting story indeed." 'It would seem the great Lord Sesshomaru who hates humans has yet again taken another human into his care. I must admit that it is surprising that he did not drop her off after he saved her, now it seems he is traveling away from her group. Could it be that he wishes to keep her, a human? No she is no ordinary human, there is something about her that attracts youkai and humans to her and it looks like the great Lord Sesshomaru has fallen for her charm." a evil looking grin marred his face as he thought about his next actions.

"Kanna take Kagura and stay near Inuyasha and his group. Make sure Kagura masks her scent. Once Inuyasha meets up with Sesshomaru they will likely begin to fight, go in quietly and kidnap Kagome." He passed Kanna a cloth, "When she is in the air put this over her mouth and nose until she passes out."

Kanna took the cloth and bowed, "Yes Master Naraku." she replied.

"Leave now, they will meet soon." with that last sentence she was gone.

Kanna walked up to Kagura and told her of their master's plan and they left to follow the hanyou. She masked her scent as she was told and kept a close eye on them. They were rushing through the forest like a mother that lost her cub. She flew on ahead to see how far Sesshomaru was from them. When she reached them she stayed back watching Lord Sesshomaru interact with the human, she could not help but feel a tinge of jealousy. The Lord that hardy speaks was speaking to the human as if they had known each other their whole lives. She turned to head back toward Inuyasha. They were a good half hour away before he got a good lingering scent that would tell him they were close.

The Shard Hunters

Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kerira were hot on Sesshomaru's tail. (No pun intended) Inuyasha had started to get a fresher scent of Kagome and his brother. The stronger the smell the faster he pushed himself. 'I'm coming Kagome! Hang in there!' Inuyasha thought to himself.

Sesshomaru's Pack

Sesshomaru wais now starting to pick up on his brothers' scent, no doubt he had already picked up his. Inuyasha's strength is surprising when this little Miko is involved, so no doubt he will come out here screaming with rage and anger. 'This will be fun'. Sesshomaru turned to face Kagome, "They will be here soon.

She looked at him kind of disappointed because she was beginning to like his company. But she quickly removed the disappointed look and replaced it with a smile. The change was quick but not too quick because Sesshomaru saw her disappointed look.

'Why would she be disappointed?' he was letting his curiosity get the better of him and he asked, "Why do you look disappointed?"

She could have kicked herself but she answered without looking at him, "Because I was beginning to like your company."

He looked at her. 'As was I Miko, as was I.' he thought to himself then he said, "Well you are welcome to travel with me if the whelp becomes to much to handle."

She looked at him in shock; she smiled a genuine smile and replied "I will think about it."

With that last spoken line Inuyasha and the others showed up.

"KAGOMEEE!!" Inuyasha yelled towards Kagome while charging at them full speed.

She let out a barely audible sigh that only Sesshomaru heard. Sesshomaru saw the path that Inuyasha was taking and Kagome could get hurt if she stayed there, so he picked her up, earning him a quick, "EEP!" from her lips then he moved her out of the way.

Seeing Sesshomaru touch Kagome only fed fuel to his fire and made him more angry then he was before. Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga and pointed towards his brother.

Inuyasha started his charge when he heard a scream, "HELP MEEEEEEEE!!"

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stopped and glanced in the direction where he left Kagome and she was gone. They looked into the air and saw Kagura's feather in the distance.

"SHIT!!" Inuyasha yelled, and then he looked over at Sesshomaru, "This is all your fault Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha accused.

If Sesshomaru was not controlling his facial features he would have rolled his eyes. "That is where you are wrong hanyou. I saved her life last night from Naraku and she stood under my protection until you would find her. Now can you tell me why she would run off, away from the group in the first place?" He looked into Inuyasha face receiving a silent answer, he continued, "I can tell you; she saw you declare your love to that dead priestess. Now she wants nothing to do with you. You should have seen her when I first meet her, she looked broken. Tell me how you could treat such a valuable member of your pack like that?" he asked while he raised his eyebrow.

Inuyasha did not answer.

"I have no time for this. I have a hanyou to kill." with that Sesshomaru turned and flew in the direction that Kagura flew.


	4. Who Am I?

Special Thanks to Our Beta kookookitty !!

Chapter 4  
Who Am I?

Kagome was kidnapped by Kagura and taken to his palace. She was unconscious when she arrived. When she woke up she in a dungeon and was bound by chains on her ankles and wrists. It was dark and smelled of mildew and sweat. She opened her eyes slowly to look around, it was dark too dark to see. It took a long time for her eyes to adjust enough for her to see directly in front of her.

"Hello is anyone in here?" she cried out. No one answered her. She started to feel a little chilly so she looked down. A gasp left her lips as she realized she was naked. She sat quietly trying to figure out what happened before she was brought here. That was when she realized she could not remember anything. Not where she was or what her name is… nothing. Whoever she was or whatever she did to get there she could not remember. As she tried harder to remember the more panicked she became. She could not help herself, she screamed. She did not scream for help or for pain, she screamed because she didn't know what else do to.

At that moment she heard footsteps coming down a set of stairs. Realizing she was naked she tried her level best to cover herself from whomever was coming but she had no luck. The chains did not give enough slack for her to cover anything. So she just sat their mortified awaiting the stranger that locked her up. As the footsteps drew closer she could not help but close her eyes, her fear and shame flew off her in waves. She just sat there with her eyes closed waiting for whoever it was to go away. She felt someone near her, their energy made her stomach ache, she felt sick. 'What is this feeling, it feels so horrible?' she asked herself silently. She felt the presence standing in front of her and she could not help it anymore she slowly opened her eyes to see who this person was. She was not at all surprised that she did not recognize the tall male with long cascading black hair and deep red eyes that could bore a hole into a persons' soul. He wore a black kimono with purple embroidery around the sleeves and collar she could not tell the design.

When she got her voice she asked "Who? Who are you?" in a cracked tone.

The man just looked at her annoyed. "Miko I am in no mood for games." he stated in a harsh tone.

She just looked at him not knowing what to think or do so she inquired, "Who are you? Do you know me?"

The man lowered himself to her eye view so she can see him clearly. She looked deeply within his eyes, "Who are you? What have I done to deserve this? I don't understand." The tears she was trying so hard to hold back just started to fall uncontrollably.

The man just looked at her as her words sank in, 'She does not remember me. She does not even remember her. What caused this? No matter, this may serve my purposes better.' He stood up then said, "You will be of no use to me if you do not keep your strength." With that he waved his hand and a plate of fish and rice appear before her. "Eat." With that last word he turned and left her.

He was walking back up the stairs and down a hallway. He turned into one of the rooms, there was a young women with black hair and red eyes who wore a black and red kimono "Kagura what did you do to the Miko?"

She just looked at him then answered in a cocky tone, "Nothing. I did only what you ordered: Nothing more, nothing less."

He looked at her like he was going to strangle the life out of her. "Then tell me why the Miko lost her memory!" he demanded.

She did not know what to say, she only did what he told her to. "I don't know what to tell you. I followed your instructions. I kidnapped her then used the cloth you provided to put her out. That was all." she replied.

He growled low in his throat and Kagura knew it meant nothing nice, so before he could think of punishing her she tried to excused herself "Master Naraku is their anything else you need of me?"

He looked at her and replied, "Find a dark priestess or demon well versed in potions I desire a lust/love potion, and a very strong one. Do not fail me or you will truly be the wind."

She shuttered at his threat and left to do as she was told.

Kagome looked at the food the man left behind. She was so hungry but she was not sure if she should eat it. 'What if he poisoned it?' her stomach rumbled and cramped with pain.

'How long has it been since I ate?' she racked her brain all she could and couldn't remember anything. Her mouth was watering at the smell of the food. She could not hold back any longer she ate the food like it was the first meal she had in a month. When she was finished eating her stomach immediately started to feel better. With nothing else to do but sleep she did just that. It took her a while to actually fall asleep because she is not exactly comfortable.

Kagome's Dream Begin:

Kagome was running in a clearing, the sky was blue with hardly any clouds to cover her view of the blue sky. It was warm but the day held a nice cool breeze. She ran and ran with no purpose. She felt like she was running to something, but what she did not know, as she ran she felt herself getting closer to her goal though she could not see it. She felt her very soul pushing her to get closer. But it seemed like she was running in place. She tried so hard to get to where she needed to be she ran blindly.

Out of no where she hit a white tree. 'White tree? Now that can't be right.' she thought to herself. She tried looking at the tree but her eyes were fogged. She blinked furiously trying to clear her eyes.

Her heartbeat quickened she thought it was going to burst out of her chest. She stood up as the fog began to clear. She stared at the white tree realizing it is not a tree at all it was a man. He was tall and had silver long hair and golden eyes with a blue crescent moon in the center of his forehead, two maroon colored strips on each cheek he was beautiful. She stared at him in awe, she had never seen a man this good looking before. She started to think he was a god and she was dead, "Oh my god! Am I dead? Are you an Angel?" she asked the man nervously.

He looked at her with utter amusement shinning in his eyes. As she stared at him the more familiar he looked to her. "Do I know you? Why Do You Look So…" she paused for a moment, "Familiar?"

He looked at her while she looked back at him. You could clearly see the pain in his eyes, "Do You Not Remember This Sesshomaru?" was all he said. All she could do is look at him. She slowly repeated his name, "Sesshomaru…" She felt a violent wave of information come over her while she took a step back. The intense memories sweeping back into her mind were too much to bear. She started to get weak in the knees and started to fall backwards

Kagome's Dream End:

She woke up with a massive headache and a pain in her heart as she remembered the betrayal of the one she loved so completely. "Inuyasha." she whispered while tears streamed down her cheeks and onto her knees. 


	5. Restored memory and the plotting evil ha

Chapter 5  
Restored memory and the plotting evil half demon

Sesshomaru was racing through the sky trying to keep up with Kagura's fading scent. He continued to follow for while until her scent was lost completely. He let out a frustrated growl while continuing in the same direction which Kagura has flown. Sesshomaru was growing impatient all while thinking of many painfully slow ways to kill the hanyou Naraku. 'I will first cut off any part of him that dared to touch Kagome.' The thought of his slimy unworthy hands touching her and his eyes started to bleed red; he was losing control and fast. 'If I do not control myself I will kill all those who are in my path. I must calm to keep a level head.' With that thought his eyes started to slowly turn back to their normal amber colored orbs, except there where a few specks of red left.

'I have to find a way out of here.' thought Kagome while she looked around the dark dungeon. Her hands and ankles were heavy from the weight of the chains and she could barely move her limbs. 'How can I get out of here?' she thought to herself. She was eyeing the room and saw no means for escape. She quickly felt fear and despair she knew where or shall I say who had her. 'Naraku!' she thought.

She had nothing better to do in the cell except think. Thinking of Inuyasha and of how he hurt her. Thinking of Sesshomaru and how she liked the piece of him she'd seen. Her mind was racing, her biggest fear was that no one was coming to save her and she would rot there. 'What could Naraku want with me?' she thought to herself. Kagome had begun to hear footsteps coming closer and a door opened and closed. She could hear someone walking down the stairs. She tried to strain her eyes to see who it was.

Naraku walked into the dungeons intending on talking with the Miko with no memory. As he approached her cell he could hear her breathing heavily and the sounds of the chains clanging. He opened her cell with a wave of his hand and entered. She looked straight at him with the most disgusted face she could muster. "Naraku!" she spat with venom in her tone.

He chuckled, "So I see you have regained you memory. Too bad, I wanted to have some fun with you." he finished with an evil grin playing across his face.

She glared at him then said "What do you want with me? You have already gotten my shards." she finished with hatred written in her eyes. If looks could kill Naraku would have been long dead. She was scared but she would be damned if she ever let him see it.

"KuKuKu Little Miko, you need not to worry about that yet." he said with an evil gleam in his eyes that made Kagome shiver which he caught and laughed. With that he turned and left.

Naraku walked back into his castle from the dungeons. "Kagura" he called.

Kagura came out of one of the rooms and walked towards him. "Yes, Master Naraku." she asked with pure displeasure in her voice.

"Take the Miko and bring her to my chambers, lock her up in the chains on the wall. Be quick about it." he commanded.

She looked at him suspiciously but walked past him and made her way to the dungeons.

When Kagura got to the cell Kagome was held in she looked at the girl. She felt bad for her knowing what type of person Naraku was, but she was not about to risk her life for someone else so she would do as she was told.

Kagura walked up to Kagome and Kagome looked up at her, "What am I doing here?" she asked.

Kagura looked at her debating whether or not to answer. "I do not know Naraku does not tell me anything he just gives me orders. He does not trust me." she replied. Kagura walked up closer and took the cloth from her pocket, Kagome was about to scream when Kagura put the cloth over her mouth and nose for only a few seconds this time.

Once Kagome was out cold she took the chains off her and picked her up. Kagura walked with her up to Naraku's chambers as she was ordered.

She entered his room and saw the chains on the wall. She was disgusted, with just one look at the chains she knew what Naraku was planning on doing to do to her. She felt almost bad for the girl. She knew she was innocent in every sense of the word. She walked the girl to the wall and secured the ankle chains on her. The chains where set up so her legs where spread open. Once that was done, she lifted her to secure the chains to her wrists then to her waist. The way the chains where set up her arms where spread apart as much as her legs, the waist chains kept her firmly against the wall. She took the gag that was on the floor and secured it around her mouth.

Kagome was unconscious, spread-eagle and naked as the day she was born. Kagura knew what was in store for her. She had seen the way Naraku looked at her through the mirror. With much too much lust, need, and longing.

Kagura walked over to the girl, leaned down and whispered into her ear, "Just retreat to the darkest part of you mind and hide until it is over."

She left the room to find Naraku. Once she found him in the foyer she entered the room. He was looking out a window as always. "It is done Master." she said with a bow and retreated.

"Good." was all that Naraku said.

Sesshomaru was still traveling at inhuman speed, it had been two days now since Kagome was taken and there had been no clues as to where to find her. He still never stopped looking he would never give up. 'That half breed scum will not win!'

An hour later Kagome started to wake up from her forced sleep. It was then she realized that she was not in the dungeon; she was chained to a wall literally. She was stretched across the wall and when she noticed exactly how much, she started to panic because she was also naked and open for all the world to see. She started to cry because of how scared she was. After a few minutes Kagome started to hear footsteps coming down the hall towards the room she was in. fear rode off her in waves the room was clouded with her scent of fear.

Whoever was walking down the hall stopped in front of the door and it began to slowly slide open. She was so scared she closed her eyes. When she heard the door again she opened them. What she found when she opened them scared her even more. Standing nothing but 2 feet in front of her naked chained form was Naraku. She looked at him and saw that he had the Shikon Jewel in his chest and it was giving off an impure light. He gazed over her body making sure to burn this moment into his memory. The feeling of having his eyes on her infuriated her; she started to squirm in a futile attempt to cover herself. But of course she could not, and he found it all the more alluring. He enjoyed this type of game and he was sure he would enjoy the Miko. He was still studying her body. Everything from her raven hair, brown eyes, full lips, ivory skin, perky breasts, her slender but femininely defined figure, and her well groomed pubic area. 


	6. My Torment

Chapter 6  
My Torment

Tears flowing freely from her face, her body red from embarrassment she looked at Naraku and asked "What do you want?" her voice was breaking and her fear was evident in her voice.

He looked at her with his evil eyes full of amusement "what do you think I wasn't with you?" while he replied he ran his hand from her cheek down to her neck and rested his hand on her shoulder.

She felt like puking "Don't touch me you Bastard" she yelled making emphasis on the last word.

He looked at her and chuckled "by the time I am through with you neither dog will want anything to do with you. And you will be stuck here with me." her eyes widened with shock then anger replaced it, while tears began to fall again.

"You foul half breed keep your hands off me." she spat.

That only encouraged him more "by the time I am through with you, you will never be able to scrub my scent off you." he chuckled.

"keep your filthy hands off me" she said while trying to move her shoulder. She successfully moved his hand off her shoulder but her triumph was short lived when it slide to her breast. She gasped when she felt his hand touch her breast.

He looked at her very amused "If you wanted me to touch you that bad all you had to do was ask." he chuckled while kneading her breast and rubbing her nipple between his index and thumb fingers.

She looked at him in horror tears running at their full force "stop please" she said while sobbing.

He looked at her and smiled, then he leaned closer to her and she closed her eyes not wanting to watch. He began sucking and nipping at her erect nipple while kneading the other breast.

Her body was betraying her as she arched her back into his mouth more.

He found this quiet arousing and trailed kisses to her next breast.

"Stop please, I don't want this" she said while still crying.

With his mouth still on her nipple he looked up at her with an evil gleam in his eye and said "that is not what your body says."

she only cried harder knowing he was right. Her body cant help but respond but her head is screaming with terror.

He fully enjoyed the look in her eyes when he said that.

He took his hand off her breast and let it roam her body. Down from her breast to her stomach then her hips leaving no area untouched while he makes his way down her body.

When he was satisfied that he touched every inch of her he moved his hand lower enjoying the warm touch of her skin under his hand taking his time while he does so.

He began to run his hand over her pubic area enjoying the feel of her hair in his hands. He continues his journey down running his finger in-between her slick folds feeling her wetness.

At this point her eyes shot open when she felt him on her pussy. He began to stick his finger into her womanhood earning him a gasp at the sudden intrusion. He thrusted his finger in and out a few times while looking at her.

She hated that his fingers where touching her but her body would not deny the feeling that he was causing within her. She wiggled in attempt to make him stop but it only encouraged him more.

When he looked into her eyes he took his finger out of her and put it in his mouth to taste her. "You taste divine little Miko. I will taste more of you." with that he started to kiss his way down her body.

She wiggled in response, she felt like she was going to be sick she was disgusted to say the least. She tried to move her legs together to deny him what he wants but she failed miserably. She could not even move her knees together an inch.

When he made his way down to her womanhood he parted her already wet slicks to reveal her treasure. He kneeled on to the floor so his face came up to the perfect alignment to do what he wanted comfortably. He flicked her clit with his finger first earning him a gasp of pleasure from Kagome. He smirked evilly at her "You like that don't you?" he asked while licking his lips "Your body will deny what I do to it so your attempts to not enjoy it are futile." he continued with haughty low tone that just barely registered in Kagome's ears.

This was the most humiliating thing that has ever happened to her in her entire life. She wanted nothing more than to purify him but she could not. The only way she could purify without her bow and arrow was with her hands and alas they were far from his reach, she was helpless.

She closed her eyes not wanting to watch what he was going to do.

He watched her close her eyes and found it quiet amusing. He wanted to see how long it would take before her body betrayed her and she screams out in ecstasy. He licked his lips one more time and using his other hand he inserted his finger into her again and thrusted in and out of her. His head leaned closer to her and started to lick her clit slowly.

She wiggled uncontrollably.

He stopped and looked up at her with an triumphant evil smirk and said "that is a good whore now scream for me" with a mocking tone.

She opened her eyes and looked at him with hatred "Fuck You, You..You Fucking ASSHOLE!" she spat at him.

He did not take offense he expected as much from her. He always loved her fighting spirit and it just egged him on further. He licked her clit again faster and faster.

She could not stop the low moan that escaped her throat.

He smirked inwardly 'that is right let them smell your arousal when they get here. Let them smell your orgasm.' he thought to himself as he sucked on her clit and flicked it with his tongue while it was in his mouth while he was still thrusting his fingers in and out of her. He began to gently nibble on her clit mindfully of his fangs. Licking, sucking, and nibbling her clit he began to feel her convulse around his finger indicating her release was near. He sped up moving his finger faster and faster, licking faster and faster.

She could feel her orgasm building up. She tried all her might to stop it from coming. He must have read her mind when he stuck his tongue into her and moved it in and out while moving his tongue. That was to much for her and her body would not deny the feeling any longer and her orgasm came full force. She tried all her might not to moan but she failed when she opened her mouth to breath the loud moan escape her.

Her orgasm coated his tongue and he was enjoying the taste while he greedily lapped it up. Taking in all she made until their was nothing left but the taste of his spit. He stopped and stood up to look at her. "You taste sweet my little Miko. I will enjoy tasting you every day for the rest of your pathetic life." he said evilly.

She opened her eyes to yell at him when she saw the jewel 'it is no longer all impure. Half is pure and half is not.' she thought to herself.

Then a plan formed in her mind.

* * *

http://groups. 


	7. Love Potion

Sesshomaru's inner demon  
"spoken words"  
'Thoughts'

Chapter 7  
Love Potion

As he stared at her nude form a knock could be heard on the door. A growl escaped his lips while yelling in his most dangerous tone, "What!"

The person on the other side of the door paused for a minute. She knew what that voice meant and she started to feel bad for the girl on the other end. "Naraku I have the vial you requested." said the woman on the other side.

"Set it by the door. And Leave" he replied with an evil smile and satisfied tone. 'She will not resist me any longer once the potion becomes active.' he thought to himself while picturing the youkai lord entering the room while he fucks the girl and as she screams his name to the heavens. It was all too great. 'What I would give to have his face painted into a picture at that moment.' evilly amused at the thought.

He took his gaze off the girl and onto the door as he backed away from her. He returned his gaze back over to her. He walked away from her as slowly as possible. She cowered away from his lust because she didn't want to see what those evil eyes promised. He turned to the door and opened it. He looked down and saw the vial the old witch gave Kagura. He bends down, picks it up and examines the vial and reads the little label tied onto the bottle.

Love Potion:  
This potion will make the drinker fall deeply and madly in love with the first person of the opposite sex they see. If they already harbor feelings other than hate or malice for the said being their feelings will greatly intensify and add an overwhelming desire for that person. If the drinker has feelings of hate or malice for the first person it sees they will feel an all consuming lust with no great emotional feelings.

Warnings:  
Lust can be controlled by those who are in charge of their emotions. Do not give this potion unless you want to be with them until they die, because their love can and will turn obsessive if they ever have the need to feel jealous, denied or rejected.

Make sure they drink the entire vial. Takes 15-20 minutes for effect to take place depending on the strength of the person drinking is.  
(Works on humans and youkai)

He smiled at the information and folded it back up. 'I have no need for emotions from her, lust will serve me just fine.' he thought with an evil gleam in his eyes. He turned back to face the Miko who had a terrified look on her face. 'Good. You should be afraid.' he thought to himself.

He opened the potion and placed the cork on a table to the side of her. He inched closer and reached for her face. Once he had her face securely in his hands he inches closer until he was flush against her body so she could not move. He next inched her head up so she could swallow easily. He brought the potion to her mouth but she would not open. She tried with all her might to move her head way but she could not budge; all her attempts to move futile. Silent tears ran down her cheek and onto his hands. They tingled as they touched his hands because they held traces of her Miko energy but not enough to cause harm. He seemed to enjoy the pain she is going through because of him.

"Miko you will open your mouth and drink all of this or I will kill you slowly, then I will kill your kit in front of your dead body." he said and transformed his hand into something sharp and made a thin cut above her right breast to prove his point.

She gasped at the painful sensation and whimpered in defeat as she opened her mouth to receive the potion.

He smiled at her triumphantly while pouring the potion into her mouth and she swallowed the potion like she was told and closed her eyes expecting death.

As if he were reading her mind he assured her, "It is not poison my little Miko. I would not allow you to die until you served your purpose. But if you are a good little whore I may allow to live as my 'bed warmer' until I tire of you." looking into her wide shocked eyes and he chuckled lightly.

He took his hands from her face and rubbed them up and down her body, "Now where were we? Huh?" his hands started to travel further down "Yes. Now I remember." he says while he placed a finger inside of her body.

Sesshomaru was flying in the sky heading in the direction he thought Kagura went. It had been a while since he scented her and he started to worry if he was going the right way. He was looking for anything, any sign that could signal their whereabouts; Finding nothing, not even a trace scent or the feeling of a barrier. He was starting to panic while his beast was rattling the chains of is controlled prison.  
Let me out! his eyes flashed red.  
'No I need control.' his eyes turned normal.  
Let me out! Mate! Danger! His eyes flashed red again  
'You cannot be of any help, you are a mindless killing machine. We have no time to kill unless it is Naraku' his eyes normal again.  
Mate his eyes turned red.  
Mate  
Mate  
'Shut up she is not our mate.' his eyes turned back to normal.  
We chose eyes turned red.  
Mate  
Mine  
Mine  
'Enough' (his eyes turned normal) with this thought he smelled a familiar scent.  
"Kagura." he whispered as he followed the scent.

After Kagura left the vial at the door her guilt was starting to weigh down on her. 'If I can help him get here faster she may still have a chance.' With that thought she made it outside and took a feather from her hair and threw in into the wind. The feather carried her away. She searched for a few miles before she sensed him coming fast. She dropped the scent masking that she had placed on herself before leaving the mansion. She turned and flew quickly back to the mansion hoping that he would get to her in time.


	8. To Destroy the Enemy

Chapter 8  
To Destroy The Enemy

Chasing the trail Kagura left for him he quickly caught up to her. He ripped her off her feather and crushed her body to a tree with his hands firmly around her throat but no to where she can not speak.

"Where's the Miko Kagura?" he asked venomously while looking her in the eyes.

She looked at him "we have no time for this you have to follow me or your Miko will be lost to you forever." she said in reply.

He eyed her "Explain" was the only word he needed to say.

"Naraku gave the miko a love/lust potion. Once she takes it the first male she sees she will desire for the rest of her life. He wants you to walk in on him fucking her. We have no time you must go now." before she could continue the hand was off her throat and he was gone heading towards the castle. 'I hope he gets their in time.'

Naraku's Castle:

Naraku looks up into the face of the Miko while he thrusts his fingers in and out of her grinning evilly. 'that potion should kick in any minute now. In the meantime I will fill the air thick with the smell of her arousal and orgasms' he thought with glee while he thrusts harder into the Miko with his fingers. He leaned closer to her body his head bent towards her breast.

She can feel his breath blowing against her breast and she squeezed her eyes shut tighter trying to escape the horror she felt.

He however had different plans for her. he saw as she squeezed her eyes tighter and smirks "Miko you will look upon me while I pleasure you or you can shut your eyes while I cut you the choice is yours." he said while making a clean cut across her stomach to prove he meant it.

Her eyes snapped open upon feeling the pain and a pained scream left her mouth.

Naraku then leaned his head down and licked the blood off her wounds to taste her life's fluid. "mmm Miko you taste like a rare delicacy. I wonder though do you feel like one too?" he said while pressing his groin against her.

She shuddered while pleading "please stop. don't do this please. You have what you want. Just please stop."

The thoroughly amused Naraku looked at her "you are wrong Miko I do not have everything I want. But I will soon. I will have the complete Shikon and the Miko that guards it. I will take pleasure in your body when ever I so chose. Soon you will be begging me to fuck you." he said the last part with a laugh.

"You are delusional if you think I will ever beg you. I don't even want you to touch me with you hands never mind anything else. You disgusting pig." she spat.

He just laughed in her face.

"You may say that now but lets see how long you can hold out shall we?" he said in a lustful voice while he lowers him self back to the floor and in between her thighs. He looks up at her and sees she is looking away "Miko look at me" he said while piercing her inner thigh.

She screams out in pain and turns her watered eyes towards the hanyou.

Once he sees he has her attention again he uses his free hand to reveal her clit to his gaze. He lowers his head and flicks it with his tongue while keeping eye contact with her. He licks again this time he uses more force earning him a gasp. He smiles against her 'that is right you can not deny me.' he thought while he sucked her clit into his mouth mindful of this fangs and flicks it with his tongue while in his mouth.

When she felt him suck her clit into his mouth it took all she could to not moan, but when he flicked his tongue against the sensitive bud while still in his mouth she could not help the moan that escaped her lips.

Satisfied with her reaction he does it again.

Soon her body is wiggling and convulsing around his fingers. He replaces his fingers with his tongue and sticks his tongue inside of her and pushes in and out while wiggling it around. The room filled with her orgasm scream and his tongue was coated with her essence. Licking up her fluid like a man dying of thirst he reached his hand up and massaged her breast.

He next stood up and looked into her eyes to see if the potion is in effect yet. Her eyes are normal nothing but fear, hate and anger in them he continued his ministrations upon her body. And returned to tasting her again.

And that is how Sesshomaru found them.

* * *

After hearing what the wind witch said he sped of in the direction she was leading him. He was traveling faster then the human eye can see, he was nothing but a silver blur. As he neared the castle he could smell the stench of Naraku's miasma and knew he was close. 'I hope I get their on time.' he kept repeating to himself like a chant.

When he reached the castle he was not surprised to see a barrier. He pulled out his sword Toukijin which was being fueled by his anger and hatred, he stuck at the barrier. The amount of anger and hatred the sword held scattered the barrier like it was glass. And he sped inside the castle.

Walking through the halls he tried to pick up on Kagome's scent when he heard her scream. His eyes flashed red for a moment before returning to normal and he ran towards the sound of her scream. He came to a hallway that was strongly filled with her scent. His eyes flashed red again while he ran down the hall. All he could smell in the hallway was her scent mixed with arousal and her orgasm. He was nearing a blood rage when he ripped open the door that help his miko.

What he saw on the other side sent him in a full fledge blood rage.

* * *

http://groups. After hearing what the wind witch said he sped of in the direction she was leading him. He was traveling faster then the human eye can see, he was nothing but a silver blur. As he neared the castle he could smell the stench of Naraku's miasma and knew he was close. 'I hope I get their on time.' he kept repeating to himself like a chant. When he reached the castle he was not surprised to see a barrier. He pulled out his sword Toukijin which was being fueled by his anger and hatred, he stuck at the barrier. The amount of anger and hatred the sword held scattered the barrier like it was glass. And he sped inside the castle. Walking through the halls he tried to pick up on Kagome's scent when he heard her scream. His eyes flashed red for a moment before returning to normal and he ran towards the sound of her scream. He came to a hallway that was strongly filled with her scent. His eyes flashed red again while he ran down the hall. All he could smell in the hallway was her scent mixed with arousal and her orgasm. He was nearing a blood rage when he ripped open the door that help his miko. What he saw on the other side sent him in a full fledge blood rage. http://groups. 


	9. Blood Rage

Chapter 9  
Blood Rage

Sesshomaru walked into the room that held his Miko and Naraku. He looked to the wall and saw the crying face of his Miko with Naraku between her legs with his finger and mouth touching what was his.

His eyes bled red as soon as he entered the room and noticed the scene before him. His claws lengthened, his fangs enlarged, his markings became rough, energy crackled around him.

He moved across the room before Naraku could even react and grabbed him by the back of his neck with such force it tore his head from his shoulders. He threw the head against the far end of the wall and lifted the body off the floor and threw it away from his crying miko. He turned as he heard a bone crushing thud and walked back towards the body.

Naraku was in his chambers pleasuring the miko when the next thing he knew his head was ripped from his body and thrown across the room. 'So he has made it early. Fucking dog ruining my plans.' he thought while he watched his body being thrown towards him. When his body landed near his head he erected a barrier to protect himself.

He watched the youkai Lord stalk towards him and he did not even notice the barrier in place. When he reached the barrier he was thrown back towards Kagome.

"Sesshomaru" Kagome breathed in a whisper, her voice overcome with joy. 'He came for me!' was the only thing she could think while she looked at him. She watched as he stood to his feet he turned to look at her, blue met red and she melted. Her head was in jumbles she could not think straight, all she wanted to do was touch him the need was so great. She could not stop herself from saying what she said next, "You look sexy like that."

He looked at her curiously as she continued.

"Gods how I love you!" she said in a dreamy voice. He walked towards her and placed a hand on her cheek. She leaned her head towards his touch.

Naraku screamed, "Fuck!"

Kagome turned in time to watch as Naraku shot tentacles at them. She was about to warn him when he must have sensed it coming because he moved in front of her with his sword in hand, eyes back to normal and sliced at the incoming tentacles. He quickly turned, sword in hand and cut her free from her bindings. She fell to the floor in a heap and quickly righted herself. She stood behind him

Naraku watched the scene unfold and heard the Miko's declaration of love to the youkai Lord and his anger hit the roof. He watched as Sesshomaru touched the Miko and she leaned into his touch fully enjoying it while the Sesshomaru's eyes returned to normal. 'All the work I did for nothing!' he thought while he screamed; "Fuck!" again and launched his attack.

He watched with fury as Sesshomaru cut away his tentacles as fast as he sent them. He knew he had to think of something and fast or all his planning would be for nothing and he had never accepted failure. With that in mind he spoke, "Sesshomaru you have come to save the miko, huh? Following your father's footsteps are we? Not that I blame you, she is a hot little piece of ass. Kukukuku, she tastes as good as she smells. I wonder…" he was cut off before he could finish.

Sesshomaru was diligently cutting away the projectiles that were sent their way with ease while Naraku spoke. 'How dare that vile hanyou speak to this Sesshomaru with such disrespect? I am going to cut his head right off his shoulders.' he thought as he sent and energy attack using Toukijin to effectively shut Naraku up. He let a predatory smirk grace is beautiful face making him look dark and dangerous. His eyes shone with rage, his body tense and ready to strike at any moment.

He was about to make his move when he felt Kagome's pure aura flare to life as her miko powers rose to the surface. Keeping an eye on the enemy he glanced at the miko to see her body glowing with a pale pink light and getting brighter by the second. Oddly enough it was not harming him at all, he thought he would start to be purified but for some strange reason he was not.

Kagome watched from behind Sesshomaru while Naraku gave his little speech, her whole body shook with rage when he spoke about how she was a hot piece of ass and how good she tasted. She could feel her aura flare as her miko energy rose to the surface; igniting her body with a pale glow, her eyes locked on her target: The man who touched her without her permission. She gathered her hands together and focused her energy forming a huge purifying ball, 'I hope this works.' she thought, remembering that the shields strength is tied to the Shikon. She knew that being the guardian of the jewel, along with the fact she was born with it making it a part of her, that with enough energy and concentration she could bend the jewel to her will with just her essence.

Once a sufficient amount of energy formed her purifying ball she threw it straight at the barrier. The purifying ball hit its target and the barrier absorbed the energy ball. She glanced at Naraku who was looking at her smugly.

Naraku watched as the purifying ball that Kagome threw hit his barrier and absorbed, he gave her the smuggest look he could muster at the moment, "KuKuKuKu, My dear Miko did you mean for that to hurt m…" Before he could continue the purple of his barrier turned pink. He looked at the miko with a mix of anger and fear as she smiled viscously at him. He watched with horror as she started to close her hands and in turn shrink the barrier surrounding him. He tried to drop the barrier to make an escape when he realized that he no longer had control of it. He looked at her with a snarl and started to growl which quickly turned into a pained scream as he was purified into nothing.

Kagome watched as Naraku was purified into oblivion and the now pure Shikon fell to the ground where Naraku once was. She walked to the Shikon and picked it up and held in her hand as she turned to the youkai that saved her. "Sorry I killed him before you could" she said with a coy smile, "I just could not stand to look at his vile face any longer. Come on lets get out of here. I really need a bath." she said while reaching for the youkai's hand.

* * *

http://groups. 


	10. I feel Filthy

Chapter 10  
I feel Filthy

Sesshomaru took off his haori and handed it to Kagome before leaving the Naraku's Castle because her clothes were nowhere to be seen. With haste he set to find the nearest hot springs for the girl to bathe. He would go crazy if he had to smell that vile creature on his miko any longer then necessary. He would not touch her if she smelled of another, it made him want to retch. He turned slightly to look at the girl through the corner of his eye. He could smell the salt of her tears and hear her quiet sobs, at a loss of what to do he just continued onwards.

Kagome was walking beside Sesshomaru, her body screaming to touch him but her mind was still in the castle; her tears flowing freely like a broken dam down her cheeks, her shoulders shaking with the force of her sadness. The only thing controlling her need to touch him were her thoughts which were telling her that he would never want her that she was a filthy human female who allowed Naraku to touch her; a weak pathetic female who did not stop him before he got as far as he did. She felt guilty and dirty, 'What would he want me for? I am an ugly, weak, pathetic, human female, we come a dime a dozen.' her tears came faster as quiet sniffles could be heard. She continued to walk, shoulders slumped in defeat and head bowed in shame.

It took 20 minutes before they came to a hot springs and Kagome could not be any happier. Now she could wash his touch off her skin. She walked to the small rock ledge and took off the haori Sesshomaru lent her and folded it neatly on the dry rock. Inching her sore body into the springs she could literally feel the grime washing from her body. As she ran her hands over her body she broke down into tears, again her aura stained with her sorrow. Sitting against the rock naked she felt a strong arm pulling her against a muscled chest.

Sesshomaru was at a respectable distance to give Kagome privacy to bathe when he smelled her tears. He turned in the direction of the springs debating whether or not to go to her. What made up his mind was that her sorrow was so thick he could almost taste it. Sorrow was something he never wanted his Miko to feel, decision made he silently made his way to the springs. What he saw made something in his chest tighten, her face was so sullen and the shine and fire in her eyes gone. 'If he was not dead I would kill him again.' he thought as he made his way to springs undressing as he went.

He silently and quickly made his way to her. She did not even realize he was there yet when he reached out to her. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her to his chest while he backed up and sat down with her weeping form in his lap. Soothing rumbles formed in his chest as he lightly rubbed her back in soothing circles. The sent of tears was vanishing while her shaking form relaxed against his chest accepting the comfort he offered her.

She wrapped her arms around him and pressed her cheek to his chest embracing him with all she was worth. She never wanted to let go of him, she wanted to stay like this forever.

Kagome looked up into his face; he was already looking down at her. Gold meet blue each too hypnotized to look away. She was the first to break the contact and look to his chest, "Thank you." she said in a whisper as she kissed his chest. She heard his intake of breath and kissed him again. "I knew you would come save me, if anyone could I knew it would be you." she said truthfully.

Sesshomaru reached for her chin and lightly pushed her head so she would look at him, "This Sesshomaru would never abandon what is his." he said as he leaned closer to her face. "And you Kagome are mine." he said before his lips meet hers in a light kiss.

* * *

http://groups. 


	11. You Are Mine

Chapter 11  
You are mine.

Warning Lemon On this Page

'Hot, Wet, and tastes just as good as she smells' was the only thought going through his head as he pushes her flushed body against his.

Pleasure mews leave her throat as he deepens the kiss to a more fevered degree. 'He tastes like an unknown spice to good for any mortal to taste. And his skilled tongue speaks of pleasure I have never known before.' she thought while snaking her hands around him to his back to press him further into her with her nails racking his back.

Still kissing her senseless his hand runs up and down her side until he makes his way to cup her breast. He backs the his to let her breath, while trailing kissing to her ear "Who do you belong to Kagome?" he asked his voice husky with desire while licking the shell of her ear making her shiver from the sensations.

She moans as he takes trails open mouth kisses down her throat "I Belong" a moan escapes her then she continues "To You" she pants from the sheer feeling of the sensations he is evoking in her "Sesshomaru"

Upon her declaration he rubs his thumb over her nibble while he licks and nips at her throat "Why" he asks his voice rough with the seer power of his desire for her.

She closes her eyes "because I love you" she said with her eyes still closed. Her fear of rejection coming to the forefront

When he heard her say she loved him he look at her, smelling her fear and seeing her closed eyes he uses his hand to bring her face to him "Look at me Kagome" he said in a soft but commanding tone.

When she opened her eyes she gasped looking in to the heated pools of molten ambers. 'his eyes remind me of the sun. heated and bright' she was blown away with the emotion she could see in his eyes.

He lowered his lips to hers in another searing kiss transferring all the desire and emotion he could in a single kiss. He felt her knees buckle under the force of his kiss. His male pride rising to a new level because he is pleased with what he can do to her with just a kiss.

Her knees gave out and she felt him tighten his hold on her as she fisted his haori in her hands to help steady herself. A burning in her lower stomach and in-between her legs alerted her to the deep feeling of need that washed over her with that one kiss. She pressed her lower half to him to let him know it is ok to go further.

Feeling her press her pelvis to him he groaned when it applied pressure to his already hardened member. Panting slightly he tells her "If we continue you will be my mate. Are you sure? Inu Youki mate for life, you will be mine until you die or I die."

Her heart skips a beat when his words registered in her mind 'he wants to be my mate?' she could not believe this perfect creature wanted to be with her and only her. "Yes. Yes. Yes. I would love nothing more then to spend an eternity with you. But our pups they would be hanyou." she stated while turning her head to see his face.

He paced his journey on her body to look at her "I know what our pups would be. They would be the product of love. And they may be hanyou but with us as their parents their will be none stronger." he stated matter of factly in his voice before continuing on his exploration of her body.

Happiness bloomed in her heart, she was finally excepted for who she was and not what she could offer. She never imagined it could feel this good to love and be loved in return. He may not have said it in so many words, but to her actions speak louder then words. Any amount of doubt or fear she had left her as she surrendered full to him.

He noticed the shift in her scent and aura and he was pleased. Their was nothing in her scent but her normal unique scent, her arousal, Love, and acceptance. He knew she wanted this as much as he did and he could not be more pleased. Kissing his way down her neck and shoulder blade he makes his way to her breast.

She feels his hot wet tongue run over her sensitive nipple racking her body with new sensations her knees shake.

He takes her nipple in his mouth and suckles then nips it gently while his hand plays with the other. He guides her back towards the rocks to sit her on it.

She feels the rock behind her legs and allows his to seat her on top of the rock. Using her elbows to hold her up while he towers over her kissing, licking, and nipping her stomach.

Kissing his way down her body she arches in to his touch and he smirk against her skin he knew she would not deny him and that made him feel something he has not felt since he was just a young pup and not aware of the harsh realities of the world… true happiness. He felt complete like he found that missing part of himself.

Her mind is in scrabbles fogged with desire and love her body fevered for his touch. She felt his fingers trail feather soft trails down her side to her hips.

Using his fingers he trials gentle touches to her hip where he stops and applies a small amount of press with his hand massaging her hips. He lets his fingers continue down her leg to the side if her knee. He grasps her knee and opens it a little and continues his trail up her inner thigh as her legs open more to him. He using that as his opportunity to take his place between then placing open mouth kisses on her hips making his way to her inner thigh.

The feelings in her body he in invoking where strong she did not know if she could handle anymore teasing. But at the same time she did not want to stop him. When she felt his tongue on the sensitive skin of her inner thigh she could not help but squirm.

Placing his hands on her hip holding her down he continues his ministrations to her body. Playing her body with the same expertise he uses to do everything else. Nipping, licking and sucking her inner thigh he caught a new wave of the scent of her arousal making him dizzy with the power of her scent. The smell of her desire sent a new wave of desire dow to his groin and he groaned.

She heard his groan and she matched it with one of her own when she felt his hardened member press against her inner thigh. The amount of force behind her want for this demon surprised her. She has never felt like that before. She thought she was in love before but now she knows better. What she felt for Inuyasha was nothing compared to the love she has for this Taiyoukai.

When he heard her voice filled with unfilled desire with a underlining of a pleasured promise he could no longer hold him self he used his fingers to spread her flower to expose the hidden treasure he went straight to his target.

When she felt his tongue touch her she could not stop the moan that came out nor did she want to. She was far beyond caring if she was to loud. She ran her fingers down his head massaging his scalp.

Her finger felt so good touching his scalp lightly that it sent shivers down his spine. Using his finger he place one in her core care of his claws. Thrusting in and out while his tongue played her nub. Her moans escalating in volume as he adds another finger to prepare her for taking him later. He felt her body start to tremble her core pulsing around his fingers he knew she was close.

Her body was shaking with the force of her orgasm that was building in side of her. She felt the muscles in her core tighten then loosen over again a few times. Then she felt a sharp pain she gasped then her body exploded as her orgasm pushed her over the edge.

When he felt he body tighten he knew she was close so he prepared himself to cut her maiden head so she will not have to much pain when they join. He heard her pained gasped while he spend up his ministrations throwing her over the edge in a mind numbing orgasm.

Her body racked with pleasure she screamed out his name to the heavens. Panting harshly she tries to take her body under control. She was distracted when she felt him slid up her body taking her lips in another searing kiss.

Gliding up her sweat covered body easily he took her lips in a searing his while his harden member pressed against her core. He slowly pushes in until he was fully inside her. He paused a minute to let her get use to him.

She felt his enter her core his member stretching her to its fullest. The pain was not as bad as she thought it was going to be. Just a light throbbing was the only discomfort she experienced. She felt him stop when he fully entered her, she stayed still waiting for the throbbing to stop once it did she did a experimental wiggle.

When he felt her wiggle it sent pleasure through him and he closed his eyes. Waiting a few moments he slowly began to move. He thrusted in and out slowly letting her get use to excepting their joining.

Soon she was panting moaning in pleasure "Faster pant pantmoan Harder"

He hears her ask for more and he gladly obliges. Soon he was moving so fast all she could do was hold on. He felt her core tense in loosen a few times letting him know she was close. He sped up to join her in bliss.

Soon all that could be hear within the forest was moans from a young female voice telling all who could hear that she was with her mate being pleasured, and growls from a male demons voice telling all to stay away unless they wish to die.

When the waves of pleasure passed he moved to the side and pulled her to him and held her close to him and used his pelt to keep the chill away from her body.

Letting her get dressed was the last thing on his mind because he wanted to repeat their actions again before they leave. And looked at her to tell her as much.

"Kagome" he said softly. When she looked at him with love shinning in her eyes and a bright happy smile he continued "Sleep, I will want to mate again before we leave." he said in a serous tone. She looked at him with shocked eyes and blushed tomato red. He would have chuckled at the picture she made but because he was Sesshomaru the only proof of amusement was in his eyes. And he watched as she closed her eyes.


	12. Morning With My Mate

Chapter 12  
Morning with my mate

Sesshomaru and Kagome left the hot spring around noon time, after round three of their…achem….mating. She was sore all over 'I guess it come with the territory. I mean he's HUGE, not that I have experience with size or anything, but I am sure that is above normal.

He can use the damn thing as a crutch if need be. God listen to me I am arguing with myself, to justify my wayward thoughts. I am so virginal it is pathetic.' she thought shaking the fog out of her brain.

She knew today was going to be a long day; they would need to announce their mating, 'I will need to tell Inuyasha… well I don't care, he made his choice and I've made mine, if he doesn't like it 'tough shit then.'

She knew her friends would support her after she and Sango had a nice long talk. 'Sango is the sister of my heart, and she wants nothing but my happiness.' was the thought to the unasked question.

Miroku is an easy one, he is such a lecher he will get a perverse kick out of whom my mate is, 'He'll be like, even the great Lord Sesshomaru is a male, and so he has male needs.' insert Miroku's eyebrow wiggle here 'He will probably be too busy thinking that for us to be mates we had to have mated... Always the perv!'

'Shippo? I am not too sure about, I am sure he will still love me, but will he be mad? He won't understand adult things and he will most likely think I want to leave him, which I don't.'

'Then there's Inuyasha, 'he will blow a gasket. He will say I betrayed him. He will probably try to kill Sesshomaru, not like that could ever happen.'

'Of coarse, he will not know that I saw him and Kikyo AGAIN! Well after a few sits I am sure he will calm down, if not too bad because I am sick of his shit. I will always love him as a brother, but I will never be in love with him again.'

Sigh

'It's going to be a long day.' she thought dusting her hands off. She was jarred out of her thoughts when she heard her mate speak.

"Kagome we will heading back west." he said walking to her.

She looked up at him because he towered over her small frame and asked, "Ok, but do you think it is ok for us to make a quick stop on our way. I have to let my friends know I am ok and that I am going with you because we are mates. I have to talk with my kit, he's probably scared to death worrying about me." she looked into his eyes with the biggest puppy dog begging eyes she could pull off.

He looked at her cute expression 'How can I deny her when she looks at me like that?' he asked himself.

With an inaudible sigh he answered, "Fine but it has to be a quick visit. I do not have the patience for my idiot brother." and wrapped his arms around her waist and lowered his lips to hers in a passionate kiss.

He broke the kiss, looked at her and he inwardly smirked, 'She looks like she has been kissed senseless.'

Her eyes were still closed, she was still leaning inwards her lips were still in a small pout from the break in contact.

She slowly opened her eyes with a dazed dreamy expression on her face, she felt like she was floating. 'Whenever he kisses me like that I always feel like I'm flying.' Shaking her head to clear the fog she looked at him with a loving smile.

"Shall we go then?" she chirped happily.

He nodded and wrapped an arm around her and took to the sky on his cloud.

'This will be… interesting.' was his last thought before they headed in the direction he smelled his half-breed half brother.

-----  
http://groups.  



	13. Cock Block? Me?

Chapter 13  
Cock Block? Me?

Inuyasha and the group where getting ready to move on with all due haste. They still hadn't heard anything about Kagome, and they were a bit on edge.

They lost Sesshomaru when he went after Kagura and had not heard if he saved her or not. He took off after her without as much as a passing glance.

Inuyasha was extremely pissed off at how close Kagome and Sesshomaru had gotten in the short amount of time they spent together.

Inuyasha loved Kikyo yes, but he also loved Kagome. He knew he could not be with her, but at the same time he wanted no one else to either.

He knew it was wrong to 'cock block' her as he heard her brother Souta say once to him. Remembering that particular memory he both growled and a smiled.

Flashback  
Inuyasha was walking out of the well house intent on finding Kagome. He went to pick her up after she had been home for a week and a half.

"Where is she?" he growled quietly to himself when he noticed her scent was fading. Meaning she was not here, and had not been for a while.

Stalking up to her home he saw her brother outside playing soccer with a few friends he walked over to him, "Yo." he said to Souta, who turned to him to see who it was.

"Oh Inuyasha, what are you doing here? Kagome is out right now with her friends, she won't be back till later." Souta informed the grumbling hanyou.

Inuyasha looked at the boy, "What do you mean she's out with her friends? We have jewel shards to find!" he huffed while folding his hands in his haori looking pissed.

The boy tilted his head in confusion, "You mean you didn't know? She is staying here for a few months. But her going out was last minute, Hojo came by and insisted 'she get some fresh air because it will be good for her many illnesses.'" the boy scoffed as he quoted his sister's admirer.

Inuyasha knew who this Hojo was, he heard Kagome speak of his unrelenting interest in her. Plus he did see it for himself when the idiot tried to challenge him during that thing Kagome called a 'school play'. "You mean she went on a DATE with this Hobo?" he asked his voice taking an angry tone at the idea of Kagome with another male.

A frustrated Souta looked at him, "Inuyasha? What does it matter that she is out with a boy? It's not like she is your girlfriend. I have heard my sister say that you had another girlfriend who she always found you with."

Inuyasha, a bit taken back by what the boy said quickly told him, "Don't talk about things you know nothing of." he finished with a low growl.

The boy looked at him, "Inuyasha you have no right to be mad. Stop cock blocking my sister, she deserves to find someone who can love her back!" he said a bit annoyed, his sister told him about Kikyo.

At first he didn't believe his hero could pretty much tell her with his actions that she will not have him, and then stop others who may be interested in having a relationship. But he had seen how he was and he was sick of it.

His sister deserved to have a relationship with a man who could love her as much as she loved him. It wasn't fair of Inuyasha to choose a women other then Kagome but act as a jealous boyfriend when it came to her and other males.

Inuyasha looked at him exasperated, "Cock block?" he asked confusion clear in his voice. He knew what a cock was but a 'cock block' it sounded painful.

Souta nervously laughed at the question. Scratching the back of his head nervously he replied, "Simply put to 'cock block' means to stop other guys from making advances on Kagome." He thought that would probably be the best explanation for what he was doing. Plus he really didn't want to go into suggestive detail on what 'cock block' could mean. It would probably start more problems than finish them.

Gaping, Inuyasha looked at the boy, "I am NOT cock blocking her!" he paused before continuing in a whisper, "I am just keeping those not good enough away from her."

Souta, not one to let that opening slide added, "Is anyone good for her Inuyasha? Or it is that no one but you are good enough for my sister?" he asked half curious as to the answer and half taking a jab at him.

Inuyasha looked at the boy, 'this is getting me nowhere.' he thought before he said, "Whatever… I have things I need to do. Tell your sister I came by to pick her up." he grumped while taking off in the direction of the well house.

Flashback fini

He was 'cock blocking' her, but it couldn't be helped, it was more out of habit than anything else. He knew her, she was naïve, and way too trustful, her innocence was unbelievable and he just wanted to protect that.

'No that's not right!' he thought to himself as the answer was clear to him, 'I don't want her with anyone because she houses Kikyo's soul.' He loved Kikyo for who she was inside, he loved her soul. Kagome was her reincarnation, the idea of any part of Kagome being bonded to anyone else was unthinkable. He knew Kagome was nothing like Kikyo that much was obvious but still.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts as a scent drifted to his nose in the wind.

Inuyasha jumped down from his perch, poised and ready for battle. He unsheathed Tetsusaiga and in a low angry tone that answered all the questioning looks he was receiving from his friends he said,

"Sesshomaru."

http://groups.  



	14. Don't Lose Your Head

Chapter 14  
Don't Lose Your Head!

Sesshomaru and Kagome were flying on Sesshomaru's Youki cloud towards the scent of Inuyasha.

Kagome clung to him like her life depended on it, she was afraid of heights.

He glanced at her through the corner of his eye hiding his amusement under his stoic mask, 'She can fight youkai, even face this Sesshomaru fearlessly, but she is afraid of heights. I will never understand humans. Well maybe it is just this human. Yes… that must be it. She is strange.' he thought looking at her clinging to him like they were attached.

Kagome on the other hand was not having that kind of conversation with herself. She could feel her knuckles turn white from the pressure she used to hold onto his armor while her mind screamed, 'Don't look down, don't look down, don't look down!' …Repeating the same thought like a mantra while squeezing her eyes shut.

Sesshomaru must have seen her when she shut her eyes, because she felt a small vibration in her hand that felt suspiciously like the vibrations one makes when they laugh, 'I know he is not laughing at me!" she thought with indignation. She tried to be angry at being laughed at but she could not. 'He does not laugh at all so this is something to be cherished even if it is at my expense.' she thought while pouting.

Sesshomaru was watching her squeeze all the color out of her eyelids, it was about all he could take. His body started to shake in a silent chuckle. He watched her as she furrowed her brow and her face turned red with anger. As fast as it came it was gone and in the place of an angered face was a pouting one. He watched her stick her bottom lip out a little in a pout. He wanted to take that lip and nibble it, it looked tasty, but he did not. 'Now is not the time or place for such activities.' he thought, trying to convince himself that was a good enough excuse.

"We are approaching." he said coolly while looking straight ahead.

He watched the emotions run through her: Disappointment, nervousness, fear, resolve, and determination. He found himself thinking the same thing he always did, 'How can she switch emotions so fast.'

Kagome heard him speak and a bunch of emotions flashed through her:

Disappointment; because now their 'alone time' together was over for god knows how long. Her peace was over now; it was time to face her friends. When all she wanted at the moment was to just disappear with him and go somewhere they would not have people trying to come between them.

Nervousness; because she did not know how her friends would take the news of her being mated to Sesshomaru. Nervous because she knew it could not end well, mainly because of Inuyasha.

Fear; because she knew Inuyasha would react brashly and attack without thinking. It was not fear for Sesshomaru, but fear for Inuyasha. She knew he could not hurt her mate. Fear that he would turn his back on their friendship.

Resolve; because no matter what, she would stand by her mate. If that meant giving up her friendship so be it. She just wished it would never come to that.

Determination; because no matter what she would not stray from her resolve. Her life now was no longer just her; she was forever bound to her love.

Kagome was startled from her thoughts when she heard an angry yell from an all too familiar voice.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled while he unsheathed his sword.

'Does he not think?' Kagome thought, shaking her head while watching Inuyasha getting into a battle stance.

Landing gracefully in the clearing he kept a protective arm around Kagome's waist. Not willing to let her go while the idiot half breed was waving his blade around like it was a club. "Little Brother." he said coolly his voiced smooth as silk, his hair blowing around him with an invisible wind wrapping around Kagome and landing on her shoulder.

The moment his hair rested on her shoulder she leaned into him more for some support. His arm tightened around her in response, she sighed contently. Exhaling the breath she never knew she was holding she began to speak, "Hello Inuyasha." she said looking at Inuyasha while not making an attempt to move away from Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha watched them touch down, when they touched the ground he expected Kagome to run into his arms, when she stood in the arms of his hated brother like she belonged there he felt anger and betrayal burn in his chest.

He was going to yell, scream… do something to get her out of his arms when his brother spoke. He was half surprised he did not say something derogatory. He watched while Sesshomaru's hair landed on 'his' Kagome's shoulder and she lean into him. Anger came back tenfold.

He heard her say hello to him, 'is that all she has to say about leaning into the bastard, hanging all over him.' With a low dangerous growl he walked towards them while yelling "HELLO INUYAHSA! IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY? YOU COME BACK HERE HANGING ALL OVER THAT BASTARD!?" he said the last part pointing at his brother while continuing, "LIKE YOU BELONG THERE! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM? GET AWAY FROM HIM KAGOME! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING, HE IS A MURDERER!? HE WILL NOT THINK TWICE ABOUT KILLLING YOU FOR YOUR MOUTH! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT AN INSECT TO HIM!" his face red from anger, his breath coming in pants at the shear power of his rage.

Sesshomaru watched Inuyasha walk towards them screaming. He sensed her distress and sadness. Acting on instinct he stepped in front of Kagome. When Inuyasha was finished with his temper tantrum he spoke in a low dangerous tone that said I will kill you if you attempt anything stupid and I will enjoy it, "Watch your tongue Half Breed." Before he could continue speaking he felt the hand of his mate on his arm.

Looking at her he saw the look on her face and knew this was something she had to handle if her friends were to accept their union. Not that it mattered to him, but it did to her so he would hold his tongue for her just this once.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha while he was screaming; she was angry but wanted to cry at the same time, 'How dare he?' She had seen Sesshomaru step in front of her to protect her. After he issued his warning to Inuyasha, she knew that he should not be the one to handle him.

She should talk to him, so she would. Placing a hand on his arm to get his attention, with a look he understood her and she stepped to the side of him to speak to Inuyasha. Looking Inuyasha in the eye, with a serous facial expression and an even voice she began, "I do belong where I am Inuyasha. I know he could kill me, but he won't. You have no right to speak of things you know nothing about. You will not disrespect me or my mate!" she finished in a furious whisper hands fisted at her side. She wanted nothing more then to punch him in the nose.

She counted, the outburst she knew was coming, in her head

One…

Two…

Three…

Bingo!

Inuyasha looked at her dumbly, 'MATE!!' his mind screamed.

"MATE!?"

http://groups. 


	15. You Did What?

Chapter 15  
You did WHAT?

"MATE?!" Inuyasha screamed in complete outrage. His face red and scrunched with barely suppressed rage.

"What do you mean MATE!?" he asked feeling betrayed, hoping he heard her wrong. He stood there shifting one leg to another awaiting her response. He looked like a wounded dog, his ears pinned to his head, his eyes shown his pain and anger, his breathing came in pants.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and saw the pain and anger in his eyes, heard the betrayal in his voice. Her heart ached, he thought she betrayed him. 'I can not forget what lead me here in the first place.' she thought trying to gain control of the guilt she was feeling.

Sesshomaru watched Inuyasha's outburst with his indifference mask firmly in place, on the inside he was outraged. 'He would talk to her, and look at her like she betrayed him, when it was him!' he thought while glancing at Kagome to see how she was handling it.

He was going to say something to the whelp when he saw her guilt ridden frame, but stopped because of the fire in her eyes.

Kagome took a step towards Inuyasha, "He is my mate Inuyasha you heard it right." she shot him a glare when she read the look on his face "Don't you dare look at me like that! You have no right! You forget so easily what lead me here in the first place."

"Why are you acting too pained to see me with another male Inuyasha? I heard your declaration of love to Kikyo Inuyasha, by acting this way you not only dishonor yourself but you dishonor her as well. You have given your heart to another, and have no say in mine."

"I love Sesshomaru, nothing you say or do could ever change that. You either accept me and my mate or not, the choice is yours. Either way you're not getting the Shikon. Naraku is dead I purified him when Sesshomaru saved me."

"Go back to your dead priestess Inuyasha. I wish you both happiness when she takes you to hell." she finished with a furious huff turning her back to him.

The rest of the group long forgotten in the face of the conflict picked this time to make themselves known.

Sango stood back watching and listening. She could not believe Kagome and Sesshomaru were mates. 'When did this happen?' was the question running through her head while all this was going on.

She felt bad for Inuyasha; she knew he must be in pain but what Kagome said was true, he chose another so he had no right to act like a 'jealous boyfriend' as Kagome called it.

Once Kagome turned her back on Inuyasha she felt her heart ache. She did not want to lose her sister because of Inuyasha. She slowly stepped towards Kagome keeping a weary eye on Sesshomaru. "Kagome." she called timidly.

Kagome heard her friend's voice call her. 'I forgot they were here when I was yelling at Inuyasha.' she though while she turned to her best friend/sister.

Sango did not want to talk to her in front of everyone. "Can I speak to you… alone?" she asked glancing at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru heard her request and saw the glance. He saw his mate look to him and he nodded.

Kagome smiled "Okay." With that Sango took her hand and lead her out of hearing distance, or so she thought was hearing distance.

When she felt she was far enough away she stopped and turned to Kagome. "Are you sure this is what you want Kagome?" she asked keeping eye contact with the girl.

Kagome sighed, "Yes, Sango this is what I want. I love him. I can not picture living my life without him in it."

"When I was captured by Naraku the only thing that kept me from breaking was him. Knowing he would come for me, and not because I was his shard detector but because he wants me and not my… talents."

"He is nothing but honest with me, and most importantly he treats me good. He does not demean me like Inuyasha always did. I am not constantly being compared to Kikyo and being told how I come up lacking. With him I am not in someone's shadow. With him I am free to be me. I could never be ME with Inuyasha, it just took seeing what real happiness was for me to know the difference. I will always love Inuyasha, but like a friend or as a brother." Kagome finished still keeping eye contact with her now smiling friend.

Sango listened to what she was saying and could not help but feeling happy for her friend. If anyone deserved happiness it was Kagome. She sacrificed her life over and over again for a world she did not belong in. Launching herself at Kagome she chirped, "I am so happy for you Kagome!"

Kagome exhaled the breath she didn't know she was holding. "You aren't mad?" she asked in a quiet tone.

Sango smiled at her. "No, of course not! But tell me something, what was it like?" she whispered blushing.

Kagome looked at her and giggled. "Girl talk, huh? It was like nothing I have ever experienced before." she replied eyes all glazed over thinking about the first time they mated.

Sango looked at her friend, "That is not what I meant. I want to know what he was like… Details!"

Kagome looked at Sango and blushed a bright red, "No way!"

"We need girl talk! Is his hair as soft as it looks? Come on Kagome you are the only person I know mated to a youkai. SHARE!" Sango demanded.

Kagome, beet red from blushing, "OK! OK you win! I will tell you."


	16. Girl Talk is Fun

Chapter 16  
Girl Talk is fun

"Spill" Sango said in a girl like squeak and Kagome covered her ears in response.

Kagome looked at Sango strange "Are you ok? You are acting weird. You know with the squeaking and stuff." Kagome asked.

Sango looked at her "Stop stalling and spill it. What it like? I mean does it look like human males do? Was it good? Did it hurt? What lead to the mating? How did you know when you were ready? Come on spill." Sango said in a voice that said 'come on I am impatient and want to know'.

"Oh god Sango" Kagome groaned. "It was wonderful. He was so gentle and caring. He took his time not to rush me into anything. He made me feel cherished, loved. He is really an unbelievable demon." she said take a few moments to breath.

"I cant believe you want to know if his … achem …. Jr., looked the same. Honestly I have never seen a real human males thing, but I did see pictures they make us at school" she said while rolling her eyes at the last part. "He looks the same just A LOT bigger" she said adding extra emphasis on a lot.

A silly grin spread across Kagome's face as she asked herself the question Sango wanted to know next 'was it good? Hell ya it was' she thought to herself. "the sensations that I felt were unbelievable. I felt like I was on fire before we even had sex. He has the most skillful hands. He played with my body using the same perfection he uses when he fights. All movements have their purpose. All purposes lead him to victory. There is no way to describe the feeling of his hands on my skin, I can not define it with words. It was unbelievable." she said dreamily.

Cocking her head to the side she looked at Sango once again "it did hurt at first, but not that bad. He more then made up for the little bit of pain." she smiled

"I guess you could say it happened when I caught Inuyasha and Kikyo together. I ran and got lost. Naraku tried to kill me and Sesshomaru saved me. As a thanks I restored his arm. We started to get close from then. Then of course you know I was kidnapped by Naraku and Sesshomaru saved me again." she started breathing hard trying not to cry. But her efforts were fruitless tears began to stream down her face.

Sango seen her friends distress when she started to talk about Naraku. Anger boiled her blood but she leaned in to comfort Kagome "are you ok? What happen?" she asked quietly.

"Naraku he did horrible things to me. He touched me I felt disgusted but this fact only cheered him on. He said horrible thing while he touched my body. When Sesshomaru came and saved me Naraku was not expecting him so soon, so he was caught of guard.

I was chained to a wall naked he had his head in sob in between my sob legs sob he was sob hiccup licking my sob you know. sob hiccup sob. Sesshomaru seen this and went into a rage. I ended up purifying him before Sesshomaru could kill him." she said tears streaming steadily down her cheeks.

Whipping the tears from her eyes she continues "when we left he comforted me. Made me feel better. I wanted to die, I thought no one would want me now that his Naraku's vile hands touched me. I was just lucky that all he did was touch and not sex. I would be broken if that happened. Sesshomaru held me in his arms while I cried. It was in that moment I knew 100 percent for sure that I could not live without him in my life. I found I loved him while I was captured, but realized I could not live without him after." she finished with a tender smile.

Sango looked at Kagome in awe "you got it bad" she said in a laugh. "but I am happy for you." she finished in a smile.

* * *

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome and her friend walked off 'good it would be better if she was not here to witness what will happen next.' he thought to himself. 

Inuyasha watched Sango and Kagome walk off then turned to his brother "well big brother, what exactly are you trying to pull mating Kagome?" he asked furiously.

Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha with a raised brow "I do not need to explain my actions to you hanyou." he said indifferently.

Inuyasha huffed then smirked triumphantly "hanyou huh? You do know that by mating Kagome you will have Hanyou pups. Kagome is human after all" he said in a huh-got-ya tone.

"I do not hate all hanyou's brother. Just you" he stated coolly.

That was all it took for Inuyasha to attack. They fought back and forth with their claws, it did how ever stop soon after it begun. Sesshomaru was not playing with him this time 'he will know his better' was all he thought while fighting. It was a dance for dominance, they both knew this.

Sesshomaru held Inuyasha firm by the throat "Submit" Sesshomaru said in a deadly tone.

Inuyasha looked at him "No, Never. I will not submit to you" he spat.

Sesshomaru tightened his hold as a response cutting off the air to Inuyasha's lungs "Submit, little brother. You will not win on this. She is already my mate. You will take her friendship or not, you can not have anything else. She does not belong to you. She belongs to this Sesshomaru now. She has chosen now it is the time to live with it Inuyasha" Sesshomaru said loosing his grip just enough for him to breath.

Inuyasha knew he was right, he would not have had her anyway. He was promised to another, the he could do is let her be happy. Decision made he tilted his head to expose his neck as a sign of submission.

Sesshomaru let go and Inuyasha fell to a heap on the ground. "what the fuck" was Inuyasha's reaction.

It seemed like Sesshomaru did not hear him. He seemed to be listening to something in the distance.

Inuyasha tilted his head to listen and heard what he was listening to and could not believe his ears. A bright blush covered his cheeks and he looked at his brothers smirking face.

Sesshomaru was listening to the conversation his miko was having and could not believe the things he heard 'to females really talk about this stuff when they think the males are not around?' he thought while hearing the miko complement his skill. He could not hold off the smirk that appeared on his face. That was a major boost to his male ego.

Sesshomaru looked over to Inuyasha to see if he could hear her, by the deep blush on his face he would have to say yes.

Another boost to his male ego.

Inuyasha looked at his brother with ill disguised disgust "stop listen to them. Your head is big as it is" he said irritably.

His choice of words causing his brother to smirk more.

Inuyasha sputtered "THAT is not what I meant. You ego is big enough"

Everyone forgetting poor Miroku and Shippo off to the side.

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome and her friend walked off 'good it would be better if she was not here to witness what will happen next.' he thought to himself. Inuyasha watched Sango and Kagome walk off then turned to his brother "well big brother, what exactly are you trying to pull mating Kagome?" he asked furiously. Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha with a raised brow "I do not need to explain my actions to you hanyou." he said indifferently. Inuyasha huffed then smirked triumphantly "hanyou huh? You do know that by mating Kagome you will have Hanyou pups. Kagome is human after all" he said in a huh-got-ya tone. "I do not hate all hanyou's brother. Just you" he stated coolly. That was all it took for Inuyasha to attack. They fought back and forth with their claws, it did how ever stop soon after it begun. Sesshomaru was not playing with him this time 'he will know his better' was all he thought while fighting. It was a dance for dominance, they both knew this. Sesshomaru held Inuyasha firm by the throat "Submit" Sesshomaru said in a deadly tone. Inuyasha looked at him "No, Never. I will not submit to you" he spat. Sesshomaru tightened his hold as a response cutting off the air to Inuyasha's lungs "Submit, little brother. You will not win on this. She is already my mate. You will take her friendship or not, you can not have anything else. She does not belong to you. She belongs to this Sesshomaru now. She has chosen now it is the time to live with it Inuyasha" Sesshomaru said loosing his grip just enough for him to breath. Inuyasha knew he was right, he would not have had her anyway. He was promised to another, the he could do is let her be happy. Decision made he tilted his head to expose his neck as a sign of submission. Sesshomaru let go and Inuyasha fell to a heap on the ground. "what the fuck" was Inuyasha's reaction. It seemed like Sesshomaru did not hear him. He seemed to be listening to something in the distance. Inuyasha tilted his head to listen and heard what he was listening to and could not believe his ears. A bright blush covered his cheeks and he looked at his brothers smirking face. Sesshomaru was listening to the conversation his miko was having and could not believe the things he heard 'to females really talk about this stuff when they think the males are not around?' he thought while hearing the miko complement his skill. He could not hold off the smirk that appeared on his face. That was a major boost to his male ego. Sesshomaru looked over to Inuyasha to see if he could hear her, by the deep blush on his face he would have to say yes. Another boost to his male ego. Inuyasha looked at his brother with ill disguised disgust "stop listen to them. Your head is big as it is" he said irritably. His choice of words causing his brother to smirk more. Inuyasha sputtered "THAT is not what I meant. You ego is big enough" Everyone forgetting poor Miroku and Shippo off to the side. 


	17. Going North

Chapter 17  
Going North

Miroku and Shippo stood off to the side not really understanding what is happening. Kagome comes back saying she is mated to Sesshomaru. That in it's self is strange because doesn't he hate humans? And Kagome is Most certainly human, and a miko at that. A natural enemy to all things demon.

The next strange thing was the ferocity that Kagome used to defend her mate. I have never heard her speak to anyone like that much less Inuyasha. Didn't love Inuyasha and not his brother, what happen while she was with him that could have brought this change on?

The most strange was Sesshomaru actually fighting Inuyasha about being mated to Kagome. And Inuyasha actually submitting to his brother. Never in all the years would one think to see the day Inuyasha submits to his brother.

Now they entered the creepy factor, joking around about …that. Miroku has a lecher radar and can tell when people are talking or thinking lecherous thoughts and Sesshomaru was thinking perverted.

He was stirred out of his musing when the girls entered the camp. Sango was flushed, while Kagome housed a silly grin. He could almost hear what that conversation was about insert lecherous eyebrow wiggle here. "welcome back ladies, did you have a nice chat?" he asked while watching Sango blush 'I live to do that to her' he thought while looking at Kagome nod and walk towards Sesshomaru standing across from Inuyasha.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and smiled brightly "Thank you for not fighting, both of you." she said while glancing at Inuyasha when she said the last part.

Sesshomaru nodded his head slightly and Inuyasha Ked'd.

"It is important you all get along because still have a few jewel shards to find. Including retrieving Kouga's" she slightly grimaced at the name.

Sesshomaru caught that look on Kagome's face and the instant smirk on Inuyasha's and was curious just who this Kouga was "who is this Kouga?" he asked while looked at Kagome fidget, which made him raise a brow in question to her actions.

Kagome knew that question was inevitable. She also knew that if the wolf did not stop this 'my women' crap he would end up dead. Sesshomaru is not like Inuyasha he would not think about killing the wolf and there is no way for her to stop him. This fact had her slightly worried for the wolf youkai.

She figured the best way to go about it was to be straight forward. 'A surprised Sesshomaru is a dangerous Sesshomaru.' With that thought she told him "Kouga is a wolf youkai, the leader of his clan.

He has 2 jewel shards imbedded in his legs. He kidnapped me a while ago so he could use me for my shard detecting talent" she said while saying the last part distastefully, which did not escape Sesshomaru or Inuyasha's noticed because Inuyasha's ears are now pinned to his head like a guilty dog.

"Ever since then he claimed to love me, and say I am his women. That he wants to mate me. Inuyasha and him fight constantly because he does not take a hint. I have told him I am not his women but he does not listen. He just assumes if he kills Naraku I will fall head over heels in love with him" she said crossing her arms over her chest in a stubborn stance.

"Please do not kill him. He will attempt to hold my hands when we finally see him. He is a friend nothing more. Now that I am mated he will have no choice but to except the fact I am never going to be his. He really is a nice demon. A little rough around the edges like Inuyasha maybe but nice all the same." she said with pleading eyes.

Sesshomaru felt his blood boil when she said this insignificant wolf claims her as his. 'she is mine not no flea bitten wolfs.' he thought arrogantly while listening to the rest of what she said about him. 'he touches her he is dead.' was the only thought in his mind as Kagome finishes.

He looks at her pleading eyes unimpressed 'ill be damned if I let a pretty pair of eyes stop me from killing anything that dared to touch what was this Sesshomaru's' he thought haughtily and began to tell her as much, "I will not kill him unless he touches you. You are my mate and no other male can touch what belongs to this Sesshomaru" he stated coolly.

Figuring that is the best she could get out of him she nodded in thanks to her mate.

The night came pretty fast, everyone was bedding down early because they knew they had to travel a lot tomorrow. Except for Sesshomaru and Kagome.

They were a little ways away from the group. Kagome sitting in Sesshomaru's lap while he rests against a tree with his eyes closed.

Kagome was not tired in the least, she could not sleep. She sat their in his lap unmoving until a thought came to her. A thought that would help her sleep, would help her burn all the extra energy she seems to have 'sex'.

With that thought she moved her hand to his thigh. She felt him stiffen slightly before relaxing again. Once she felt him relax she gently squeezed his thigh while shifting to lay her cheek against his chest. Once her cheek was comfortably rested she brought her hand up to his chest, now bare of armor and began to run her hand up and down his chest slowly but with light pressure.

She slipped her hand inside of his haori to feel his bare flesh on her hand. Once the contact was made she shivered from the sensation of his hard chest. She tilts her head up to look at him and seen he was already looking at her.

He felt her hand through his kimono it felt good. When she attempted to sneak in-between the haori to get a better feel he knew what she wanted. And to be honest he wanted it to. He was a dog after all, and everyone knows dogs have a good sex drive. Looking down he saw he attempting to look at him. When their eyes connected they just looked at each other before he bent his head to claim her lips.

And she eagerly replies allowing his entrance into her mouth to taste her. He knew they needed to stop of go somewhere else before he ends up taking her right here. Funny enough the thought was not to disturbing 'I would love to see his brothers face while he mates with Kagome' a dark part of his brain said.

He breaks the kiss and he nearly smirked when she groaned in disappointment.

Looking up at him again she put her sexiest smile on and whispers "we should go somewhere to be alone for a while" she finished licking her lips seductively and suggestively.

To bad he was not aware of what that meant but it still looked sexy all the same to him. Nodding his agreement he quickly stood and made his way into the forest. Coming to a pond not long after he places her down on the grass and situated himself between her legs then claimed her lips once again in a passionately heated kiss.

Lemon coming Warning 

A moan escapes her as he began to kiss down her neck, while she untied his obi. His hands roaming her body with feverish touches while licking, sucking, and nibbling her neck.

Once she finished untying his obi she slide his haori off his shoulders exposing his chest to her view. He returned the favor by slipping her shirt over her head then unhooking her bra.

He cupped her mounds in his palm and began to tweak her nipples until it was hard while taking the other into his mouth. Once he was satisfied that he paid her breast enough attention he began to place open mouth kisses his way down her body. Once he came to the beginning of her skirt he slipped it down her legs and off her feet.

Using his hands to hold her thighs open he began to kiss, suck, and bite up her inner thigh making her wiggle in response. Once he reached his goal he used his fingers to open her to him. He could smell her arousal it had become his favorite scent in his long life. He then began to lick her nub earning gasps and moans in response.

He was driving her crazy, all that action on her thigh is making it hard to think. So she decided not to. Once she felt his tongue on her most intimate of place she could not help the moan that tore from her throat. It felt so good, if she were to die now she would die happy.

He inserted his fingers mindful of his claws and began the thrust in and out over and over. Soon she began to tighten around his finger telling him her release was close so he thrusts faster, all the while continuing his ministrations with his tongue.

She was quickly approaching her pleasure place. She could feel the pressure in her stomach building until it snapped flooding her vision white "SESSHOMARU, Oh -Oh -Oh God" she screamed out in her ecstasy.

He began to crawl up her body again when he felt her hand on his chest stopping him. He looked at her questioningly

"I want to do something for you" she said to answer his unasked question.

He nodded and moved off her and she followed using her hands she laid him down. Getting on top of him she bent down to his ear and whispered "You tasted me, now it is my turn" she said voice full of lust.

His eyes grew wide 'she cant mean she want to, no.' he thought while she began to kiss his chest. The feel of her lips on his chest the grinding of her core against him almost sending him into a frenzy, but he held control.

The lower she kissed the harder his member got. Once his hardened member was in front of her she grabbed it at the base hearing his sharp intake of breath she looked up at him. Seeing his heavy lidded eyes observing her she began to lick the head on his penis. Once it was inside of her mouth began to move

His mind is blown 'never had a female did that. And never had I known what I am missing. Oh god this feels good' he thought as a groan escaped his lips. His hand went to her hair to hold it out her face so he can look at her. Never in his life had he seen a more erotic picture then this. Her lips wrapped around him and him disappearing into her mouth. Is was also a turn on that she had the control, he was never one to not be in control. 'when ever she wants to do this I will be happy to allow it' he thought as a growl of pleasure rumbled in his chest.

Kagome noticed the faster she went the more reaction she got so she picked up her pace. She felt his muscles tighten.

When she started going faster he knew he could not hold on any longer. His muscles tensed telling him he was close. He could feel himself going to spill his seed. "Kagome, I am" he tried to warn but she went faster and the words died on his tongue.

She knew he was ready and when she heard his warning she sped up. She meant what she said about tasting him. A few more times and he came. Cleaning him off she swallowed( :-O ) licking her lips as she traveled up his body.

Once he was able to think he flipped her over on her back faster then she could blink. He could smell himself in her mouth and he strangely satisfied. watching her lick his seed off her lips was to much. He positioned himself in between her legs and started to push inside earning a pleasured moan from her.

Starting off slow to not hurt her he began to move. The little display he received early was making it hard for him to control his beast. His eyes rimmed red his fangs enlarged he looked animalistic.

She seen the look on his face the pure carnal lust. It was such a turn on that she drove him to this. She knew then she wanted all of him. His gentle side and his demonic side, she wanted all of him. So she told him as much "Sesshomaru, let go don't hold back. I want all of you. I will not break." she said while panting and moaning.

He looked at her "you don't know what you are asking. I could hurt you." he said concern evident in his voice.

She looked up at him love shining in her eyes "I love you, you would never hurt me. I trust you. Let me have all of you." she whispered back in response.

The plea was all he could take and his prized control snapped. He gripped her hips almost painfully and started pounding into her with reckless abandonment. Snarls and growls issued from him as he pounded faster and harder into her willing core. The faster and harder he pounded the louder she moaned. He was moving so fast she could not keep up.

He flipped her over on her hands and knees bring her ass to him. He thrusts into her and starts pounding furiously. he feels her walls convulse around him telling him she was close. He went faster and harder. Her moans escalated to a scream of his name as she went over the edge. Her muscles tensing almost painfully tight around his shaft. He leaned over her shoulder to her mating mark and as his seed spilled he bit her again.

The taste of her blood filled his mouth as he withdrew his fangs and licked the mark clean. This was proof enough his beast had excepted her as a mate. He was relieved. Slowly pulling out of her he moved to lay on his side and pulled her flush against him. "sleep. I will wake you in the morning for a bath" he said softly.

And she did just that. She slept like a baby, with a happy smile on her face. 


	18. Know What I Think

Ookami - Wolf

**Chapter 18  
Know what I think!?**

Traveling north towards Kouga's territory the journey was kind of peaceful there was a lot of time to think. Well peaceful as it is going to get when you travel with a almost complete Shikon No Tama. Of coarse there where those stupid enough to try and attack me with an aura as powerful as Sesshomaru's traveling within our group.

He did not really fight unless he had to, he mainly stood by Kagome and Shippo while watching the others disinteresting. _'So I guess he had not change all that much, the only thing that changed was his feeling for me. Not that I am complaining I love him for who he is not what I can make him into.'_ she mused while walking down the dirt path following her companions.

_'I do understand that I am as his mate his first and foremost on his priority list, maybe tied with Rin which is fine with me. She is such a cute little girl.'_ she mused as she glanced at the girl riding on Ah Un. Sesshomaru went to pick them up in the morning while the rest of us closed camp.

_'I am nervous though I know when this is over I will have to go with him to his domain to live with him. But that is not why I am nervous, I am nervous because well he is the Lord of the Western Lands and as his mate I am the Lady. That is what I am nervous about._

What will be expected of me? I am not exactly educated in demon court. Or how to be a Lady in demon standards. I mean come on I am from the future there are no Lords anymore. So how to act is beyond me. I hope I do not make a fool of myself or him for that matter. Maybe I should ask him? Ya I think I am.' she thought before she turned to him and whispered his name "Sesshomaru?"

He looked down to her to show her she had his attention "Um I was wondering if I could talk to you later. I am kind of nervous about returning with you to your castle. I mean I don't know what is expected of me as your mate and Lady of the Western Lands.

Where I am from there are no Lords and Ladies so I am not sure what would be required of me. And I know even less about what the demon standards are for being a Lady. I mean when I first arrived here I was not expecting to stay after the jewel was finished, so I never made it appoint to learn how things are done here. Where I am from things are… different.

I am going to need to learn so I don't make a fool of myself. Women here act so differently then where I am from. Women here depend on their husbands or mates, women from where I live are independent they sometimes work while the men stay home with the children.

Hey don't look at me like that it is a normal thing where I come from." she said because Sesshomaru gave her one of those incredulous looks. "Sometimes the women can make more money then their mate or husband which is why they stay home and tend to children. But that is not the point the point is I was raised differently then women here.

I don't know I just don't want to embarrass you, so I want to learn what I need to. To make sure that I do not." she said finishing with a shrug trying to play down what she had said to him.

"Do not worry over such trivial things Kagome, you would do just fine. But if it would make you feel better I could explain matters of court and how it would pertain to you. And what is ok and what is not ok to do. Do not worry." he said coolly in his normal stoic tone, but she could see the reassurance in his eyes.

"thank you" she whispered in reply.

_'That still did not make me feel any better. At least now by the time that comes I will be ok… I hope. Damn we have been walking all day are we almost their?'_ she thought and as she thought it she felt the telltale signs of Kouga's jewel shards coming in fast "Kouga's jewel shards coming in fast, that way" she said pointing left.

As if on cue Kouga's tornado could be seen coming their way. Sesshomaru stood in front of Kagome to intercept the wolf. Which stopped mere feet from him. Turning to Inuyasha Kouga says "I am here to see my women" as he said my women a growl coming from Sesshomaru could be heard.

That growl startled Kouga he knew it for what it was a growl of possessiveness. Turning back to Sesshomaru he asks "who are you and why are you standing the way of me and my women?" Kouga asked with a growl of his own.

Sesshomaru heard what the wolf had said outwardly he looks bored, but inwardly he was raging 'this whelp dares to talk to this Sesshomaru with such disrespect' he thought wanting nothing more then to cut him open and play with his innards. He did not though because he remembered what he had said to Kagome so he stood their waiting for the fool to make a wrong move.

Kouga agitated at not being answered tried to step to the side to go around him. He was stopped once again by a body shielding Kagome from his view "WHAT THE FUCK. Listen dog move out of my way I am here to see my future mate." he said unaware of the danger he was entering.

Another growl issued from Sesshomaru "you will not go near my mate." he said coolly while the wolf looked at him disbelievingly.

"What did you say?" the wolf asked whipping his head back to Inuyasha. "Hey mutt I left my women with you, while I hunt Naraku. And you let your brother mate her!" he asked utterly pissed.

Inuyasha huffed "I did not allow it! You think I would allow my bastard half brother mate Kagome with my blessings? No, I wouldn't. she fell in love with the bastard." he said enjoying the entertainment 'at least one good thing will happen. Kouga will get his assed kicked.' he thought snickering at the idea.

Kagome heard Kouga come to a stop in front of Sesshomaru, though she could not see him._ 'what is he doing?'_ she thought while waiting to see what he was going to do.

She stood their while they argued _'this is getting old fast'_ she thought as she crossed her arms over her chest as a sign of her aggravation. _'did he forget that we have to be civil to get his shards.'_ she thought as she watched Sesshomaru block Kouga from reaching me gain.

_'Damn if he does not stop with that my women crap Sesshomaru is going to kill him!' _she thought as she heard Sesshomaru's warning growl.

Listening to the exchange between Kouga and Inuyasha she started to get frustrated _'I can not believe he just called him a bastard to his face.'_ she thought as she heard Inuyasha calling Sesshomaru a basted a few times.

Having about enough she could handle stepped to the left of Sesshomaru "Kouga, we have come for the shards in your legs. We need to complete the jewel. Naraku is dead, Sesshomaru and I killed him. It is my duty as the guardian of the jewel to put it back together. Then destroy it before anyone else can use it for evil intent." Kagome said while looking at the now gapping Kouga.

"Naraku's dead? When? How? Ah Fuck I did not even get my revenge. I knew a time would come where I had to give you the jewel. I know it is your responsibility as the Shikon Miko. So I will give it to you." he said while leaning down taking the jewels out of his legs.

Walking towards her he heard a growl coming from Sesshomaru. He smirked and turned to Kagome "if you ever get sick of the dog come see me. I'll take you as a mate." as he was saying that he dropped the jewel shards in her hand and sped away.

Kagome took the almost completed jewel and added the last piece and with prayer she fused it together. Now in the middle of her palm was the completed Shikon No Tama. Looking at the little jewel that caused so much pain she could not help but be relieved that now it is out of the hands of evil and back where it belongs.

They settled down for camp a few miles from their back the way they came


	19. To Visit the Old Miko

Chapter 19  
To visit the old miko

The next morning they all sat around the camp fire talking.

"What are we going to do about the Shikon?" Asked Sango while looking over everyone in the group to gauge their reaction to her question.

"Well I know to destroy the jewel a pure selfless wish must be made. Put who is to say what a pure selfless wish would be" said the Houshi Miroku while scratching his chin thinking about what could be done, and what the best coarse of action would be.

"Maybe we should see Kaede. She might have an idea on how to go about it. I mean she was the one to tell us about the selfless wish after all." Kagome replied while everyone seemed to be thinking the same thing. Everyone except Sesshomaru of coarse. Who couldn't care less who this Kaede was.

Everyone seemed to agree with Kagome because they all nodded affirmatively.

"Like that old hag would have any idea what to do." Rudely stated by the dog eared half demon who huffed while he took a seat beside his friends to 'discuss' the problem at hand. He knew they needed to be rid of the jewel before someone else sets their eyes on possessing it. They did not need more years added to the hunt to protect the jewel.

"well the only problem remaining is what will the wish be? I mean I know I have to make the wish, but what do I wish for. I can not wish for anything that would benefit me. Which would leave out any type of wishing I would do for you guys." she said sadly while running her fingers through her hair trying to tame her bed head.

Sesshomaru watched and listened how they all interacted with each other. It would seem he was correct in assuming she was the Alpha Female of the pack. All look to her for her words of comfort and advice then cling to her words like a safety blanket. Even though her words were bad new to them, her voice seemed to calm and relax them.

He watched with ill-conceived amusement as she mothers the whole group. She cooks for them cleans for them and comforts them like a mother would to her young. He could not get over how much of a wonderful person she was. When she looked at people she did not see race, what she saw was personalities.

With her he was free to be himself. He never had to fear showing emotion to her, she would never think him weak for it. In fact she would cherish it. He was able to be his stoic self when around others, and she does not get offended if he is not so soft in front of others. She understands that he could not do that, his position would not allow it.

She stood by his side with fierce loyalty, that no one could ever waver. She had so many sides of personality that he had seen and he loved them all.

She was stubborn. She was strong. She was loving. She was a spitfire. She was playful. She was innocent and pure. She was a protector.

And she was to be protected to save her innocence and purity. She was like a bird, she could grow to be the best if she was able to stretch her wings and fly. She was perfect for him!

As the group came to their decision to visit the old miko they began to close up camp. Each all thinking along the same line 'we need to get rid of the Shikon'.

Everyone was a bit nervous but no one said anything. They knew there was a chance that Kagome would get stuck in this time or be forced into her own time. They were afraid for her she seemed so happy, what would happen to her if she was forced back to the modern era where Sesshomaru no longer exists?

She would be devastated, she gave up her normal life to help them with theirs and now her chance of happiness could be taken from her. Life was not fair, life was a bitch! They all thought this but no one said anything.

Too bad Sesshomaru did not know this was a possibility.

0000000000000000000000000000000000  
Sorry so short. the story has maybe 1 to 2 chapters left 


	20. She Fears

"…" Speaking words  
'….' thoughts  
Baka - stupid / fool  
Miko - Priestess  
Ookami - Wolf  
Shikon No Tama - Jewel of Four Souls  
Youkai - Youkai  
Youki - Youkai Energy  
Houshi - Monk  
Taijiya - Youkai Slayer

Hakama - pants  
Haori - Shirt

**Chapter 20  
She Fears **

The travel to the Old Miko's village was pretty much uneventful, it was a normal day in the lives of the small ragtag group. The travel was made in small talk, but no one was willing to bring the obvious fact that their best friend maybe taken away from them when this was finished. The idle chatter did nothing to raise the saddened cloud that was now hanging over the group.

Sesshomaru was confused, and he hated being confused. He watched the group as they traveled back to the village, he was confused as to the reason the scent of sadness was so thick within the group. He thought they would be rejoicing in the fact that Naraku had been destroyed and the Shikon No Tama was back were it belonged. What he thought and how they were acting, were two different things.

Determined to find out he bent down towards his mate's ear "Mate, why is that you are saddened? Should you not be happy that the Shikon No Tama is complete and Naraku destroyed? Am I missing something?" he asked while looking into his mates eyes to gauge her reaction.

He saw her flinch at his words and he knew there was something they were not telling him. He raised a single brow to tell her he would not let up until he knew the truth.

She looked at him and knew she had to tell him, 'He deserves to know' she thought before she readied herself for the inevitable.

"Everyone is saddened because now that the Shikon No Tama is finished I maybe forced back to whence I came." she said looking at him she inhaled sharply then exhaled slowly to continue, "When or if I am forced to leave, there will be no way back once the path is closed." closing her eyes.

"You know I am from future." she watched him nod and she continued, "500 years into the future. I know of no youkai alive in my time, so if I am forced to leave I will never see anyone again and they will never see me again either." biting on her bottom lip to stop her tears she paused in her explanation to gain control of herself. Explaining this was much harder then she would have ever imagined, because talking about it made it more real.

"All my life I have not once sensed any youki aura, but then again I was not looking for one, and I had no idea I was a miko either. Since then I have tried to sense youki and found none." she said with her shoulder shaking with the effort to keep from crying. She was breaking down, but she did not want him to think she had given up. So she tried all she could to hold back her cries of desperation.

Taking a calming breath she continued "Nothing… and it scares me." she said looking into his eyes. His face was set in his normal stoic mask but she could tell he was pissed that this information was withheld from him. After everything that happened she never got the chance to actually talk about this since the mating. She was kidnapped so soon after meeting him. Then any free time since the mating were not spent talking. He was not a man of words, and did not appreciate conversation. Or so she thought.

Deciding to tell him everything she continued, "If I am forced to return there will be nothing anyone can do to stop it. It would be like fighting a god… Impossible." she paused to gain her bearings. The look in his eyes was making her nervous.

Sesshomaru walked along quietly, inwardly raging. 'Does she think so little of me that I cannot protect her from being forced away from me?' all her words pointed to yes she did think that and he was not happy, no he was angry. "This Sesshomaru will not allow anyone god or otherwise to force you to leave my side. Where you belong." he added in is calm matter of fact voice.

She looked at him and smiled sadly. 'He doesn't understand.' she thought before she tried to clarify what she had been saying to him. "If I am forced to leave, it will not be from someone pushing me into the well. No… it will be either the wells power searching me out and pulling me back, or the Shikon No Tama taking me without warning." she said while grabbing his hand holding it in hers.

"It is not that I think you cannot protect me, because I know you can. But you cannot fight destiny or fate Sesshomaru." giving his hand a slight squeeze she continued "I must destroy the Shikon No Tama. This is not an option. I was brought here to this time for a reason." she said while looking around at her friends a bitter kind of irony in her eyes. 'It is ironic that I came here and made all these friends… And meet the only male I will ever love. Only to lose them all in the end.' she thought sadly.

"That is the reason I was brought. Because I was born with the Shikon No Tama within my body that alone proved that fact. If I do not destroy it then the world would be in constant danger." she said before he started to speak.

Sesshomaru looked at his mate; he had always respected her for her sense of duty but this maybe going a bit too far. "I understand why you say this must be done but when will the sacrifices end? When will you make choices for yourself and your own happiness? You have sacrificed enough for the Shikon No Tama, you have split your life in two; This time and your own. You need to start thinking of yourself." he said in a fiercely serous tone.

"I cannot be so selfish as to keep it so I can stay with the male I love. I was not sent here to fall in love." she said in a low tone while looking away from him so she didn't have to look at him while she said that.

"I was sent here to rid the world of the cursed Shikon No Tama. That is a fate I cannot deny, no matter how much I wish it to be different. It doesn't change the fact that I'm the Shikon Miko." she said turning back to him smiling sadly.

Licking her lips she continued, "It is my duty to do this as it is yours to care for your lands. You do not shirk in your duty and neither can I. This is bigger then me, more important than my happiness. It is a sacrifice I have to make. A chance I will have to take. No matter how much I dread it." she said the last part in a whisper only he could hear.

"I can't take the chance of someone else, maybe even more powerful then Naraku to come after the Shikon No Tama for its power. I can not allow it to fall into anyone else's hands." she saw the look in his eyes; they were telling her he would protect her against anything and everything that came their way.

"I know you could protect me, but I am not willing to put you or Rin though that. What if we have children? They would be in constant danger of someone tried to use them to get to the Shikon No Tama." she paused for a moment and she seemed to be thinking but he could not be certain.

"There is a chance that I will not be forced to leave, but be forced to stay. This is why everyone is so uncertain because no one really knows what will happen. But still it is a possibility." she said trying to tell him what her fears were.

Sesshomaru walked beside his mate thinking about everything she just told him. He was upset with her for not telling him but he did understand her reasoning.

She feared to tell him because of his reaction.

She also feared to tell him because it was making her fear more of a reality.

She feared that he would not want her if he knew there was a chance that she would be taken from him.

She feared his rejection.

They arrived at the village early evening.


	21. Objective: Destroy the Shikon No Tama

"…" Speaking words  
'….' thoughts  
Baka - stupid / fool  
Miko - Priestess  
Ookami - Wolf  
Shikon No Tama - Jewel of Four Souls  
Youkai - Demon  
Youki - Demon Energy  
InuYoukai - Dog Demon  
Inu - Dog  
Houshi - Monk  
Taijiya - Demon Slayer  
Taiyoukai - Great Demon

Hakama - pants  
Haori - Shirt

-baba - a add on like sama but means grandma

**Chapter 21  
Objective: Destroy the Shikon No Tama**

When they arrived at the village everyone was a little on edge. The villagers made way for the youkai they know to be dangerous, but did nothing because he was with their village protectors. That still did not stop them from going no where near him. The group entered the village and went straight to the old miko's hut.

"Kaede?" Sango asked while knocking on the wood to announce their entrance.

"Come in child" Kaede called from inside the hut.

The group entered the hut one by one sitting around the fire pit. Once everyone was settled they all looked to Kagome to begin the conversation.

"Kaede, we finished the Shikon No Tama and Naraku was defeated." Kagome said while pulling the Shikon No Tama out for Kaede to see.

Kaede looked at the girl she grew to love as a grandchild "ye child has finished your task, why so sullen?" Kaede asked forgetting about the possibilities that this could mean.

"Well we need to make the wish to destroy the Shikon No Tama. We are unsure of what will happen to me once this is done." Kagome said on the verge of tears. There she said it out loud.

It was then that Kaede's memory reminded her of that fact. "I see child. There is nothing that can be done. Short of no destroying the Shikon No Tama." she said stirring some soup over the fire pit.

"I understand Kaede-baba, that is why we are here after all. I want to wait until tomorrow to make the wish. It will give us all a chance to say goodbye if need be." she said looking around to all her friends nodding their head in agreement. She peeks out the corner of her eyes to Sesshomaru, she can not tell what he is thinking or feeling his stoic mask is firmly in place.

"Alright child the wish will be made tomorrow. Just remember you can not go anywhere alone. You have the complete jewel and it will draw all surrounding youkai to ye. So ye need to stay with ye mate" Kaede said to Kagome while Kagome blushes because she knew that they were now mates.

Kagome nods her head in agreement, she had every plan of spending the remaining night with her mate. "that solves that problem but what wish will I make? It has to be selfless?" Ask Kagome not really knowing what would be considered a selfless wish.

"I suggest that you think about it tonight. After all it would be you who made the wish, and you whom will have to deal with the consequences of the wish should it be selfless. I will ready the alter tonight for the ritual tomorrow." Kaede said while looking at Kagome.

"Ok , and I will" she paused for a minute looking at her friends that feel more like a family to her. It was too much for her she had to get out. "I am going for a walk to think about it." Kagome said standing and walking out of the hut, with Sesshomaru following.

The found them selves sitting in the clearing with the well. Kagome was sitting in Sesshomaru's lap while he caressed her hair and she rubbed his chest comfortably.

Looking into the face of her mate Kagome began to speak "Sesshomaru?" she asked waiting for his attention.

He looked down to her but did not say anything.

Now that she had his attention, she wanted to ask his advice "do you have an idea for a selfless with I could make? It has to be something I have nothing to gain from." she asked really wanting hear if he has any ideas or not. His input means a lot to her so she could not help but ask.

Sesshomaru looks at his mate "we I don't know what would be considered a selfless wish. If you make a wish to benefit your friends it would be considered selfish. The only thing I can think of is to make a wish that will benefit an enemy."

As soon as he said that a little light bulb popped in her brain she knew what to wish. She jerked and turned in his lap. "You are a genius!" she shrieked and he cringed at her volume, then she kissed him in thanks.

She noticed her mistake "Oh Sesshomaru I am so sorry about that I was over excited! I know what to wish. I can wish Kagura and Kanna back alive. Because when I killed Naraku they were killed along with him. He held their hearts with him and when I purified him it purified them as well." she said in a lower tone but equally excited.

Sesshomaru thought about what she said and found that it may work. He nods his head in agreement with what she had said.

She felt a lot better now that she had her wish. Still looking at him she leans forward towards his ear and whispers low and seductively "now that, that is done we can have some" she licks his ear before continuing "fun" she pulled back to look at his face.

His eyes hooded he was aroused. She quickly got off of his lap and took off running towards the hot springs she knew as near. Leaving a confused and aroused Taiyoukai sitting on the ground. He watched her retreating back while she runs towards the hot springs he knew was in that direction. Slowly standing a predatory smile graced his face as he set off to catch his prey. 'and once she is caught what fun will we have!' he thought naughtily while walking in the direction she headed.

She was running through the forest towards the hot springs laughing. She knew because he was a InuYoukai he loved the chase. And since this may very well be the last time she wanted to give it to him. Plus it is such a turn on to be running away like this only to be caught soon after, it gets your blood pumping.

He followed closely behind her not catching her yet, but also keeping hidden so she can not tell he was near. When she arrived at the hot springs he watched her from a high branch. Let some of his aura to leak so she knows he was near and watching her.

She felt his aura and knew he was watching her 'so he wants a show does he?' she thought with mischief on the mind. 'so lets see how he likes a strip tease' she thought with a smile.

She slowly and seductively started to sway her hips, letting her hands lightly caress her body over her shirt. Leaning her neck back exposing it to him she let her hands run down her neck to her breast and then down her stomach. Once her shirt ends she grabs the end and slowly pulls it over her head then lets it fall out of her hands.

He watches as she sways her hips and he felt his loins tighten at the sight of her taking her shirt off. Her little show is arousing him like he has never thought possible. 'I did want a show after all' he thought amusedly.

Running her hands over her now naked stomach she preceded lower and unzipped her skirt. One it was unzipped she slowly began to pull it down. Once it came to the center of her ass he bend over lightly and allowed the skirt to fall. while still bend she let her hands run up her legs to her middle then she stepped out of the skirt. Reaching behind herself she unhooked her bra and slowly began to take it off one arm at a time.

Running her hands over her now naked breast she allowed her hands to travel further south to her panties. She bent over and pulled her panties down slowly. Now she stood as naked as the day she was born, she headed into the springs to 'wash'.

Once she was seated on a boulder is when her mate decided to show up. The red eyed Sesshomaru quickly took off his cloths and walked over to his mate and grabbed roughly into his arms and his lips descended on to hers.

She relished the rough attention, she always thought this was the kind of lover he should be. He was so intimidating and dangerous it only made sense that he was a rough lover. Once he forced his tongue into her mouth she released a throaty guttural moan.

He answered her pleasure call with one of his own growls. The sound made her toes curl 'that is so sexy' she thought as she moaned from the sheer sound of his growl.

**LEMON**

His arms came around her grasping her ass and he gave her a rough squeeze. She rewarded his efforts with a moan. Breaking off the kiss in favor of her neck he kissed, sucked, nibbled and licked her neck to her shoulder paying his mark extra attention, while his hand moved to caress her mounds.

He latches on to her nipple with his mouth gently nibbling and sucking it while his free hand tweaked the other. Once he was satisfied that he paid them enough attention he began to kiss, lick and nibble her stomach down to his true goal.

She arches her back into him in silent offering he gladly excepts. Snaking his tongue out to taste her he relished her juices and committed it to memory. Soon her muscles tightened and she screamed his name in ecstasy.

Climbing up her sweat lined body he roughly plunged into her mercilessly. She screamed in pleasure at the intrusion. Starting off slow he moves within her as she scream and moans his name to the heavens. Picking up his pace he felt her muscles clench around him signifying her coming release, he pounded into her faster and harder he stiffened and growled his release to the heavens as she milked him for all she was worth.

He gently pulled out of her with a groan of protest from her. Gathering her to his side he hold her as she falls into the land of dreams.

During the night he began to smell a faint scent it was so fain the thought he might have mistaken it so he paid it no mind and fell into the dream world.

The next morning they gathered at the old miko's hut.

"I know what I will wish" Said Kagome with sadness in her voice as she thinks about how she may never again have a night like she did last night.

"Good child, we had better get this over with." said Kaede in a soft tone that spoke of her worry and concern for Kagome.

Nodding her head in agreement she moved to the alter and awaiting instructions on how to proceed.

"Child ye need to pray t allow the jewel to glow with the pure light. Once it is glowing then you may make your wish." Kaede said in a mix between seriousness, caring and concern.

Nodding her head in understanding she closed her eyes and began to pray. Her hands started to glow with the pure light of the Shikon "I wish that Kanna and Kagura where alive and had possession of their hearts." the light pulsed three times raising in level of light.

Everyone watched as Kagome began to pray. They saw with saddened expressions as her hands started to glow with the pure light of the Shikon. Once she made her wish a collected series of gasps could be heard as they watched the light intensify. Some had to block their eyes or risk becoming blind.

Once the light died down they realized their worst nightmare came to pass. Kagome was GONE!

As the light died down she noticed she was no longer within the hut. She looked around her 'the well!' she thought with desperation. She quickly climbs out and tries to jump back in 'I have to at least try once!' she thought as she heaved herself over the edge of the well into the blackness.

Once she hit the ground she looked up and seen a roof, she broke down.

For 2 hours she sat at the bottom of the well crying over the loss of her friends and her mate. When she finally climbed out of the well she went straight to her room and cried herself to sleep. Thinking she lost the love of her life and anything to remind her of him.

Little did she know their was one thing he gave her last night, that she did not know about yet.

Sequel Coming SOON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	22. Author Note

I will be starting the Sequel once the reviews hit 200. i have so many other stories to finish before starting a new one, so if you would like the sequel then i would like the incentive to get it done.

OR - if someone would like a crack at the sequel contact me. i would like to be the co author to the sequel if someone would like to attempt it.

-Chicke


End file.
